


Three houses - Two hands - One hresvelg

by mycollection320



Series: Edelgard von Hresvelg's Day Off [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A bunch of other typical lesbian sex acts, Aftercare, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Edelgard von Hresvelg, But like it's magic strap so they feel everything, Byleth and Dorothea are sexually involved and have a strong relationship but its not romantic sorry, Byleth is a cute puppy dog that is kind of a bottom or service top, Character Study, Contains a large amount of character/relationship study because I love the three women so much, Crimson Flower, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dorothea and Byleth service El on her throne ×, Double Penetration, Edeleth, Edelgard literally cums at least 10 times and they have sex 4 times I counted, Edelthea, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Love, Lysithea Hubert Mercedes and Manuela walk in on El with cake, Made for true Edelgard Dorothea Edeleth Edelethea and Edelthea fans, Manuela recovers from alcoholism and is a therapist that fixes everyone, Marriage Proposal, Multiple Orgasms, OT3, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Relationship Study, Rough Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, The writing shifts between all three women's POV, They're all happy now I promise, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Top Edelgard von Hresvelg, Wife Squad, edelethea, final chapter is a G-rated threeway marriage proposal with many happy tears, oh god here comes the sex tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycollection320/pseuds/mycollection320
Summary: Byleth Eisner had fallen deeply in love with Edelgard von Hresvelg with her new heart and same soul. El reached out and ensnarled Byleth's heart, and the ashen demon was all too happy to surrender it forever under her grasp. If the emperor's heart resided in another...that was alright. Byleth would fold her feelings into itself, swallow them and tuck it away, despite how desperately she yearned to hold El in her arms night after night. As long as Edelgard let her stay by her side, that would be enough.  Byleth thought that things would stay that way forever, with El always slightly out of the reach for her hand, until the kindhearted songstress sat them all down on that day.ORAll three are in love, all three get the horny, and all three are fulfilled in more ways than one.(Like, they're also fulfilled emotionally)20% character study, 50% smut, 30% fluff.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dorothea Arnault & My Unit | Byleth, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth, Edelethea - Relationship, Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Edelgard von Hresvelg's Day Off [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912585
Comments: 23
Kudos: 133





	1. The Songstress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [signalbeam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/signalbeam/gifts), [Captain_Flash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Flash/gifts).



> So this work started out with me just imagining a scene where El's two consorts just _indulge_ her, but then I kept inserting scenes before it. Had to add lots of character study stuff since I love the three women so, so much. And then with that out of my system, there's only cavity-inducing fluff left. So, this has turned into a mix of character study, _dirty, dirty smut_ , and a growing amount of fluff *shrugs*. I hope you enjoy it all the same.
> 
> Character study is in all chapters and stay above the line breaks in chapter 2-6 if you want to avoid smut. Smut/explicit content is after the line breaks in chapter 3, 4, 5 and 6. The fluff is/will be in all chapters, but I'd say to skip to chapters 7-10 for them.
> 
> The unreleased chapter is one with ugly happy cries and maybbeeee rings? I love it it's my fav chapter, hope you'll enjoy it too! It's coming out next Friday.
> 
> mycollection320 on twitter.

The songstress stood in the mid-summer evening air, a mixture of both excitement and nervousness, as she brought her knuckles down to chime three notes on the wooden door.

“Yes? Please come in.”

Her eyes were met with a pair of ocean-deep pupils enveloped by a kind smile that lit up the woman in front of her.

“Oh, hello Dorothea.”

The sudden warm expression on the professor’s face still catches her by surprise occasionally, but lately the feeling of surprise has been few and far in between. She can still remember her days at the monastery where her same presence outside the same door was met with emptiness, as well as only a few months ago, where it was met with fearful tension and a deep pained ping in her chest.

It has been six years since the professor’s sudden disappearance, and one year since her equally sudden return. A return that caught Dorothea in a whirlwind of jealousy and if she were honest with herself, matching depression; the very presence of the woman in front of her threatened to break the safety of the life she so carefully carved for herself, one that she then held on to so dearly – a secure life as the emperor consort to her beloved Edie.

Byleth’s return brought a few months of pain, jealousy, hurt, and almost every other negative emotion that Dorothea had grown so familiar with throughout her life. She had felt worthless, discarded by those that she thought loved her only moments ago. A familiar pain, but a pain that cut deep due to its familiarity; familiarity was the poison on the knife tip that cut neatly through her, spreading and searing throughout her veins and flesh. That would’ve been where things ended for her for the worst...

But to her great credit, it wasn’t. The five years she spent in the war and with Edie had changed her. Her accomplishments in the war had built her confidence in her strength, her abilities, and most of all, herself. Dorothea’s time with the Adrestian emperor had built the woman’s confidence in Edie as well. And goddammit, she had more confidence in Edie than anyone or anything, _including_ herself.

Deep down, she knew that Edelgard would never abandon her. The emperor was many things; stubborn, yes. ruthless, perhaps...but a liar was not one of them. The woman deeply cared about the ones she loved, even if she had the most roundabout ways of showing it. Sometimes it felt like the emperor was a walking contradiction; polite yet callous, kind yet uncaring, prudent yet reckless. It was with this human contradiction that Dorothea felt herself free fall into love, with nothing to grab onto to slow her descent. The two of them were souls that shared a familiar pain, like two trees twisting around each other for support, growing toward the light through the darkness of their past. All it took was a few dozen tea chats with Manuela and a continental war to drill that into her. Nowadays, her life is filled again with love and laughter, with a greater capacity for both than she herself thought was previously possible. It was incredible to think of how far she’d come. She should be proud, and she _is_.

That was over now. Dorothea quickly reminded herself as she felt her own mouth automatically curl up into a smile to match Byleth’s. She was happy to see the other emperor consort.

“Hey By, I was hoping to catch you in the middle of something raunchier,” she teased. Her eyes moved toward the furred stuffy and metal tools in front of Byleth.

Byleth smiled. “It’s El’s birthday soon, so I wanted to polish up Sir Eisner’s armor and give it to her as a present. Maybe make a cape as well.” She paused, her expression grew warmer, “I was actually thinking about making a red dress for another stuffy so El can have a Sir Arnault as well.”

“Fabulous idea!” Dorothea couldn’t help but chuckle. It was sweet of Byleth, both her acts of service for Edie and for her behalf. She can fathom why her emperor had fallen in love with the woman. Ever since the final battle with Rhea, the ex-mercenary began to show increasing enthusiasm and expression, to the evident happiness of Edie, and she was happy that Edelgard was happy. “I’ve got an idea of my own for Edie’s birthday as well, and it involves you…well, the both of us, to be fair.” She raised her eyebrows and put on a sly smile. “I wanted to ask you about it.”

“Oh? What is it?” The other emperor consort tilted her head slightly. A light in her blue eyes sparked from curiosity and a hint of something that looked like flirtatiousness. Dorothea caught it, familiar with the expression. Could the thought have crossed Byleth’s mind as well?

Dorothea closed the door. “Well…I know that we’ve been both spending time alone with Edie for the last few weeks, and Edie’s been enjoying both of us.” She made sure to accentuate _enjoying_ with a wink. “I was thinking that maybe for her birthday, Edie can enjoy _both_ of us…together.”

It was kind of just a fun idea at first; an idea that Dorothea's mind liked to play with when she was aroused. But, the more she played with it, the more it lingered and grew. She planted the seed in Edelgard's mind, and sometimes between the two women's dirty talks in the throws of passion, the brown-haired woman _and_ the emperor would speak of it outright. Edie rarely gave into her desires, and it was a half-hidden desire that Dorothea wanted to satisfy.

Plus, it'll be fun, Dorothea thought.

The light from Byleth’s eyes stayed, and her smile widened at Dorothea's words. If the songstress had said the same things a year ago, she thought, the subtlety would surely have been lost to Byleth. She was glad she didn’t have to spell things out anymore – subtlety was her favourite language, after all, especially when the content of the language concerned matters of love.

“I think El would enjoy that indeed.” Byleth said, the glint in her eyes brightening. “I can’t say the thought of sharing her directly with you hasn’t crossed my mind as well. El has…given me some signs that she would enjoy it.” The blue-haired woman paused briefly, and with eyebrows raised then added “And, I think I would as well.”

Dorothea was now visibly excited. She felt her body loosen up a little; she knew the value of her attractiveness from her opera days, but it still felt good to be validated. Since taking on the role of empress consort a few years ago, she felt a bit rusty at her game after she decided to tone down a great deal of her natural flirtatiousness. Her actions reflected the Adrestian Emperor, after all, even if it was an emperor that loved to defy tradition.

She remembered fantasizing about the professor before, especially in her academy days; she had a school-girl crush on the older woman. She imagined the well-defined arms of the professor pining her down in bed as she ran her hands over Byleth’s curves and muscles, scratching at the muscles of her back to leave trailing red marks. Imagined holding onto Byleth’s messy, dark blue hair at its roots and slowly guiding her head wherever she wanted it on her body, later melting under the professor’s hot, soft tongue. Imagined Byleth’s stoic expression break as she made the woman moan, louder and louder and over and over again with her fingers, mouth, and when creativity striked her, _anything else at all.._.

Dorothea realized she was running her eyes over the woman in front of her. _Right. Focus._

Byleth’s expression took on a tone of something that can only be described as a knowing wickedness.

If it were any other person besides Dorothea, she may have felt flustered at Byleth catching and holding her lust-filled stare so directly. But because this was Dorothea, she pushed through the only _slight_ heat in her cheeks. “Let’s lay out a plan then, and put that sexy tactician brain to use.” She smirked.

The two emperor consorts got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently going through all the chapters to add more character study stuff and _f e e l i n g s_ , so if you went back to this fic and thought there may have been more depth and changes in tone, you'd be right.
> 
> This is my first fanfic! I'm giving it my best, but I'm no English major; I hope that you'll bear with me, and that you'll enjoy it! Please leave me a comment if you have anything to add; I really appreciate your feedback as I can't really tell how this whole thing reads. Also, I would love to write more fluff, so let me know if you have any ideas or want the fic to continue. Thank you!


	2. The Emperor

The emperor woke up warm and bundled, with the scent of something sweet in the air.

“You’re awake, Edie!” A voice chimed from behind her.

It took a moment for her to reconcile that she had fallen asleep at the work table again, and yet another to register that Byleth’s coat was wrapped around her as she took in more of the mercenary’s scent emitting from it. She turned toward the source of the voice.

“Dorothea.” She managed a lazy smile. “How long have you been waiting there?”

She took in the sight of the woman before her. Dorothea was wearing her wine-red dress, sitting on the edge of the bed behind her, excitement and mischief glinting in her eyes. She could almost see Dorothea jump up and down on the mattress.

Edelgard was happy to see Dorothea like this. The childlike excitement was becoming on the songstress, and it suited Dorothea better than any garment made by the finest seamstress. Dorothea never had a childhood; the emperor sometimes imagined herself hugging the orphaned, lonely girl begging on the streets of Enbarr. She wanted to protect that girl and keep her safe, envelope that girl with all of her warmth and all of her love. That girl didn't get to have hope, didn't get to have dreams, and didn't get to be loved. The emperor would make sure that Dorothea would get to have _everything_. The woman that girl grew up to be had the kindest soul the emperor has ever known. She was easy to love, and _very_ easy to fall in love _with_. 

She thought back to the last few years, and the events of the very last year. They have gone through so much together, only for Edelgard to drag her beloved Dorothea through heartache after heartache with the return of the professor. She wouldn’t have pursued anything with Byleth, no matter how much she might’ve wanted to, but Dorothea had firmly insisted. The emperor and the songstress' deep love for each other meant that Dorothea could easily discern Edelgard’s same strong, lingering feelings for her professor; it was evident to Dorothea in the looks the professor and the emperor exchanged every time they spent time together talking of wartime strategy, or anything else really. She felt a pang of guilt. _All I do is hurt people_. Although it was settled now, and although Dorothea had assured her time and time again that she was happier now, she still felt responsible that someone she loved _so_ much went through _any_ pain on her behalf, let alone of _that_ magnitude...

 _No_. She reminded herself. The feelings of guilt is something she has been trying to work through lately, as prescribed to her during one of the earliest tea times with Manuela. She needed to change those thoughts. She is happy now, and so are Dorothea and Byleth, the two people that mean the most in the world to her. She chose instead to melt into the energetic smile of the woman in front of her.

Dorothea stood up without answering. “Come this way,” She grabbed Edelgard’s wrist, and the Emperor followed.

Dorothea was practically running down the halls. Edelgard pulled back steady on her wrist to slow her down. “Dorothea love, there is no need for such haste. I’ll gladly follow.” The songstress turned around, smiled, and slowed her pace to a fast walk.

From this angle, Edelgard can see Dorothea’s open back as the few cloth strips of her dress moved with the rest of her. Her back muscles were well-defined and glistened in the humid summer air. The emperor’s eyes followed down the small of the woman’s back onto her hips as the cloth of the dress curved seductively around her bottom.

She knew with the expression on Dorothea’s face and the eagerness in her footsteps that the woman was leading her to the emperor’s chamber. She felt a growing heat down her core as she thought about all the ways she can unwrap the dress and unravel the woman in front of her with her touch. She loved the way that she was able to make Dorothea come undone underneath her, and she loved teasing Dorothea slowly as the woman’s impatience grew and her voice became more pleading. She could buy Dorothea another dress.

She was too wrapped up in her thoughts to register the peculiarity of the fact that Dorothea had knocked before entering the chamber – why would anyone else be in there?

As her eyes adjusted to the dark, Edelgard was able to make out an all-too familiar shape of the smiling woman lying expectantly on her bed. Without the woman’s coat of course, which was still wrapped up around her shoulders since she awoke.

“Byleth?” Edelgard was worried. Had she been waiting here to surprise her? A ping of guilt hit her again. What was she to do now that she had seen Dorothea? She feared that her carefully treaded relationship between her two loves were going to unravel in front of her in this very second. She opened her mouth to grasp at words to meditate the situation, although even _she_ wasn’t sure if a commanding speech will save her this time.

“El. It’s ok.” The mercenary walked toward her with a kind smile that warmed up Edelgard from the inside out. “We planned for this. We wanted to be with you…together.”

Edelgard looked at the mercenary with the kind smile. She remembered the very first moment she fell for the blue-eyed woman. During the heat of battle, Edelgard had been caught off guard as a bandit launched his axe directly for her. Without any hesitation, Byleth had interrupted the attack by throwing herself directly in front of the emperor. In that moment, Edelgard felt safe, something that she almost forgot she could feel. She had dedicated and will continue to dedicate her life to shielding others, but Byleth had chosen to bring over _her_ shield to guard _Edelgard_. It made the emperor fall deeper and deeper in love. Before she knew it, she was stuck in the quicksands that was Byleth, with no hope or desire to escape. She spent countless nights imagining the woman in her arms, heart aching with emptiness.

It had came as an utter shock when Byleth had chosen her, and continued to choose her. There was a nagging voice in her still that told her that Byleth's feeling's were misplaced; like the mercenary wondered into Edelgard's cold chambers by accident on her way to a lively and beautiful ballroom - that Byleth was simply confused for now, and would leave for the beautiful dance hall at any moment upon realizing her mistake. But, the blue-haired woman's _had_ chosen her, had _continued_ to choose her. Byleth had melted the cold, a sun that shined over her world. The emperor would do anything to keep the woman by her side. And, now that Byleth’s humanity was returning, her happiness grew day by day.

* * *

"We wanted you to enjoy us...together."

Edelgard's thoughts snapped back into place. It took a few moments, but the emperor finally grasped the meaning of Byleth’s words as she ran her eyes over the blue-eyed woman. Her suggestion was something that Edelgard fantasized about for more nights than she was willing to admit to herself. Byleth had removed her dagger, her armguards, and the pendant from her neck and set them on the bedside table. Edelgard's eyes fixed on the two phallic objects on the same table beside them.

Even from this distance, she could identify exactly what they were. A pink-haired girl had stopped her and Mercedes one day at the marketplace, as Mercedes asked the girl questions and handled the variety of products, the two women flirting back and forth in between. This particular style of the collection involved some magic to activate, and the girl had promised it was able to make the user experience sensations akin to if the object was a part of her body. Mercedes had bought two of them, gave it separately to both of Edelgard’s consorts with a wink, and never mentioned it again, to Edelgard’s relief. They had been well in use since then, but Edelgard has never seen the two objects in the same room.

“I….see.” A slight blush crept up Edelgard’s neck. She tried her best to maintain her composure, and paused brief before speaking. “As you both know, you both mean a tremendous amount to me., so… thank you for this.”

Dorothea’s smiling eyes glimmered, and Byleth’s shoulders relaxed slightly.

Edelgard, of course, had allowed herself to imagine the various circumstances under which this scenario would unfold. It was a different matter now however, as her two lovers stared back into her eyes. This was all very real, and happening too fast… but also maybe not fast enough.

"I must ask. Are you two sure about this?" Inquired the emperor.

“Yes." Dorothea nodded firmly. "And Edie, we have planned out a fun day for us.” Dorothea smiled.

“We talked about boundaries as well as the relationship between Dorothea and me, so please don’t worry about feelings of jealousy or anything like that. We’ll let each other know if a line is crossed.” Byleth stared with an earnest expression. “And please let us know as well.”

Edelgard nodded, curious and now quite excited at the prospective direction this would take. A couple of scenes played out in her mind. She felt a scorching heat deep within her body.

“Mostly, we want you to handle us however you wish. We really want to make it good for you, Edie.” Dorothea added, and pressed a quick kiss to Edelgard’s lips.

Something set alight within the emperor.

Edelgard grabbed the back of Dorothea’s head as the woman’s lips left hers, and brought the woman back with a grasp, diving deep into Dorothea’s mouth with an searching kiss. The woman let out a surprise whimper before diving, too, into the heated kiss. Edelgard could sense a familiar hunger growing within herself and the brown-haired woman. The sounds that Dorothea made was only fueling the heat.

She broke away from the kiss to look over at Byleth. The woman's face was frozen and mesmerized; Byleth was clearly enjoying this. And with that, all doubt vanished from the emperor’s mind, as she allowed her desires to take over.

With her other hand, Edelgard pulled Byleth toward her, as she led another deep kiss into the woman. Byleth made a lower sound as she pulled away suddenly.

“Oh Edie, excited, are we?” Dorothea teased, but her Edie could tell that she was just as excited as herself.

“On the bed. Both of you.” Edelgard said. To the surprised gaze of the two women behind her, Edelgard herself walked toward a makeshift throne facing the bed, only a couple of inches away. Hubert had it installed a couple of weeks earlier after murmuring something about how the emperor should only sit on thrones. It didn’t make a whole lot of sense to Edelgard at the time, but she trusted and respected him enough to let these things go. Plus, it wasn’t like she didn’t think about _this_ being a possible use for the throne.

She sat down in her throne as the two people she loved the most in this new dawn looked up expectantly at her. The corners of her lips curled up slightly as she stared forward with confident eyes. “Dorothea, remove Byleth’s top.”

This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard starts off in emperor mode, but you'll see her unravel as the chapters continue.
> 
> Just a heads up that the *magic cocks* won't be used for the next chapter, but will be for the 2 after that. How it works is basically that it makes the user feel all the sensations as if it was a part of them, but nothing comes out or anything, so it's not really a penis. It's like a cross between a strap and penis, I guess?
> 
> Hubert caught El sitting on a pile of hay once when she was in the stables, and then proceeded to freak out and add thrones in every room. That's the backstory I'm going with.
> 
> Also, Mercedes is a lesbian mommy dom in this fic. She doesn't show up much, and definitely not in a sexual context; but just to let you know, since the girl also has my heart.


	3. The Mercenary

The mercenary had to admit, she was a little concerned going into all of this. It wasn’t that Byleth didn’t toy with the idea of a threesome with Dorothea herself. It was just that... well...despite the fact that El herself has mentioned it during their pillow talks, she was simply still afraid of Edelgard not enjoying herself...of hurting El.

Dorothea had been right, of course. She always had a keen sense for these things, and it was indeed something that El immediately took to. The professor took a liking to Dorothea from the very beginning. The songstress had a natural charm to her, no doubt a byproduct of her unfortunate upbringing. She had always enjoyed talking and joking with her in the academy days, as the woman teased Byleth endlessly. The brown-haired woman knew herself and owned up to who she was; in regard to her reasons for coming to the academy, for example. It was commendable. Admirable, even.

In the academy days, it was clear that the brown-haired woman took poorly to killing, even to the stoic Byleth that resided in her body back then. The professor made sure to keep her out of the front lines, and used tea time as an excuse to check in with her after particularly gruesome battles. The orphan saw herself in those that perished by her hand, Byleth imagined now; souls that lost their way due to desperation, forced to do what it took to survive, too late and too lost to repent; they were familiar to the brown-haired woman, because they were once herself. Byleth could tell that the woman had much heart to give, and she already had a huge heart.

It was then, incredibly sad to witness the same kind heart cease its beat when Byleth came back from her slumber.

At first, things were back to usual. Actually, better than usual. The war was progressing faster than ever, and all her classmates were elated by Byleth’s return. Over time however, it was clear that Dorothea could sense the unspoken love between El and herself that had been cultivating long before the war began. She didn't remember much of her five year slumber, but the one thing she did remember was the face of a white-haired girl who drifted in and out of the professor's sleepy fog; a kind but earnest face edging her to wake up, to return by her side. When Byleth finally awoken, there was only one thing on her mind - she wanted, no, _needed_ to get back to the emperor with the feather-light soul and the steel-iron will. The ashen demon made a promise to herself then; as long as El was willing to have her, she'd walk with and stay by the emperor's side for the _rest of her life_. If it meant waging war against the entire world, Byleth Eisner would fight the world.

She had fallen deeply in love with Edelgard von Hresvelg with her new heart and same soul. El reached out and ensnarled Byleth's heart, and the ashen demon was all too happy to surrender it forever under El's grasp. If the emperor's heart resided in another, that was alright. Byleth would fold her feelings into itself, swallow them and tuck it away, despite how desperately she yearned to hold El in her arms night after night. As long as Edelgard let her stay by her side, that would be enough. Byleth thought that things would stay that way forever, with El always slightly out of the reach for her hand, until the kindhearted songstress sat them all down on that day.

 _“Dorothea, remove Byleth’s top.”_ Edelgard’s commanding voice loomed over the room, interrupting Byleth’s train of thought.

* * *

Dorothea crawled on her hands and knees toward Byleth on the bed, as she worked her delicate but surprisingly strong fingers across Byleth’s top to undo it.

That’s right. Now, everything was…well…perfect. Byleth felt a tinge of heat light run through her from the woman’ touch. How could she not? Dorothea had an incredible body. She mostly tried to shove those thoughts down whenever they came up for anyone that wasn’t El, but one night a few weeks ago, Dorothea made her way into the woman’s dreams. Byleth woke up with a wet spot on the sheets, having to change her underwear, and carried some guilt with her for the rest of the day.

 _“Ahhh..”_ Byleth let out a surprised moan as she felt her nipple being taken into Dorothea’s mouth. There was definitely nowhere left for Byleth’s mind to wonder off to now.

“So sensitive. I didn’t expect that at all from such a jaded mercenary.” Dorothea smiled. She worked her tongue around Byleth’s left nipple with strong strokes, sending waves of pleasure down Byleth’s spine.

 _“Good girl, now the other one as well.”_ The emperor said.

Dorothea switched her mouth to the right nipple while keeping her fingers firm on the left one, rolling it between her two fingers. Byleth let out another moan.

Byleth has been growing more and more sensitive lately, no doubt an effect of the last pieces of Sothis leaving her body. Edelgard usually tried to go softer when she would have her way with the blue-haired woman, but this was someone new, exploring her body for the first time. She liked the rough and unfamiliar way she was handled. It was clear that Dorothea had experience, and knew what she wanted to do.

_“Byleth, help Dorothea out of her dress.”_

Byleth was careful to undo the straps and worked to slide it down the woman’s curvy body gently. Dorothea was much more eager, playing with the straps of her own dress and sliding down her underclothes with it in one smooth motion, leaving her in just her black tights. She grasped the edges of her tights to slide it down as well, when-

_“No. Not yet.”_

Dorothea aimed a frown in El’s direction briefly. Her hand and mouth reached back to Byleth, before another command came.

_“Take away her shorts, but leave the tights on.”_

Dorothea obeyed as she moved Byleth toward the headboard to lay her on her back, The brown-haired beauty climbed over Byleth and wiggled her shorts down. Byleth was now left completely naked save her tights. She had no idea what Edelgard had planned, or if there was a plan at all. Fortunately, she didn’t need to think much, as Dorothea’s touch returned quickly again.

“Goddess, Byleth, you taste so good. I love your moans. I can see why Edie kept you to herself for so long.” Dorothea was still fumbling with her nipples. Byleth’s nipples grew more sensitive at the focused attention, as Dorothea waited for the emperor’s permission to continue.

There was a growing vulnerability in herself that Byleth was keenly aware of, but it was arousing to give up control like this. If anything, it spoke volumes about the trust that the two consorts built with each other. Byleth was eager to splay herself open for the singer, to be explored and _taken_.

“That feels amazing, Dorothea” Byleth muttered.

From her angle on the bed, Byleth could see Edelgard sitting on top of her makeshift throne, her eyes wide and focused. She crossed her legs and kept her expression stern, but it was clear to Byleth from the light in her eyes that she was loving every second of this; as her two consorts pleasured each other under her command.

Waves of heat spread from her center as Dorothea worked her. Byleth’s nipples were nearing becoming over-sensitive, now. Edelgard knew how sensitive they were, and she stared directly at Byleth with a smile. The blue-haired woman heard herself letting out moan after moan into the ceiling above Dorothea’s neck.

Dorothea pressed her lips to Byleth’s ears, sending shivers down her spine. “That’s right. Moan for me, my professor. You’ll be a moaning, begging mess by the time we’re through with you.”

Byleth melted at the woman's words, but the stimulation on her nipples was getting to be too much for her. She turned to look at Edelgard, “El… I can’t-”

Edelgard’s gaze softened slightly. _“Dorothea, you may touch and kiss her… above the waist.”_

Dorothea closed her mouth over hers. To Byleth’s dismay, she kept both of her hands on her nipples now, and Byleth moaned openly into Dorothea’s mouth. She felt her breasts being rotated around under Dorothea’s palms as the woman continued to work her nipples.

Byleth moved her hips toward Dorothea's thigh to draw friction, but the motion was promptly shut down by Edelgard’s firm voice. The woman could only moan a complaint into Dorothea’s mouth.

“Look at you, professor, already so worked up, and we’ve barely gotten started.” Dorothea’s mouth was next to Byleth’s ear, and she kept her voice to a whisper. She laughed softly, “I can’t wait to find out what shape you’ll be in by the time we’re through with you.” The ashen demon let out a moan at that.

Byleth liked it when El talked dirty to her in bed, usually speaking about how she would be taken by the emperor, and all the things El wanted to do to her. Dorothea’s words were, however, something else entirely. It drew an immediate heat from her center.

Dorothea trailed her mouth downwards from Byleth’s ear, sucking at the sensitive skin around her neck. She bit into it to leave a mark, drawing out a louder sound from the other woman, before kissing it, moving down, and repeating the same actions again.

Dorothea’s hands were still on her nipples. She was past her limit for sensitivity now, each movement triggering a wave of pleasure washing through her torso.

Byleth felt a dampness growing underneath her tights. It soaked through to the sheets below. She was practically dripping from Dorothea’s touch on her nipples already, with nothing expected to bring her relief anytime soon.

 _“Good girl, Byleth.”_ Edelgard praised. _“Now Dorothea, fuck her mouth.”_ Her core immediately heated in anticipation.

Dorothea’s right hand went up quickly to Byleth’s mouth, and she pushed three of her fingers inside. Byleth’s moans that were drawn out from Dorothea’s touch on her neck and nipple were once again stifled, this time by the other consort's hand.

Dorothea pushed her fingers deep inside Byleth to test the other consort’s limits, before drawing a slight gag from the muscled woman as she reached past her knuckle. She moved her fingers back and forth, making sure to push the woman almost to her limit, but not past it.

Byleth knew that Edelgard could get rough when it came down to it, and El had known that Byleth preferred it that way. Still, it was a completely unfamiliar sensation of rough when it was someone that she had never even kissed until a few minutes ago, someone who was taking her entirely and fucking her mouth. She loved being filled up like this by El, she felt so full and taken. It all felt too good when it was Dorothea.

Over the the other woman’s shoulder, Edelgard hummed in approval. She stared at Byleth with intensity as the emperor brought her fingers down to touch herself. She was clearly enjoying the blue-haired consort being mouthfucked by her other lover.

 _“Good girl, Dorothea. Now, touch her below.”_ Edelgard’s voice shook slightly, as the hand that was pleasuring herself picked up speed.

Dorothea didn’t move immediately, opting to draw more stifles from Byleth’s mouth as she moved her fingers deeper and faster inside the woman. There was a blaze in her eyes as she watched the emperor’s other consort unravel before her.

“Well, aren’t you _loving_ this, Byleth.” The songstress chimed. She brought her mouth next to the woman’s ear, “I really didn’t take you for such a submissive, you know, professor.” She pressed a firm stroke to Byleth's clit, eliciting a surprised moan, " _it's really fucking hot_."

The hand that was still on Byleth’s breast moved downward, reaching her between her legs. Dorothea grinded her hand on top of the woman’s tights as she felt around to find the bump that was her clit below. She rubbed it in a practiced circular motion, drawing immediate moans out of Byleth into her still-moving fingers inside the woman's mouth. The unrelenting movements on the consort's nipples from before meant that her cunt was completely drenched at this point. She knew a few easy movements on her clit could easily make her cum.

“I wonder what the mercenaries under your command would say of the ashen demon now, if they saw moaning for us like this.” Too focused elsewhere to listen to Dorothea’s words, the ashen demon could only whimper as tides of pleasure crashed through her, originating from the woman’s fingers on her clit.

But Dorothea’s fingers were too slow, and she kept the same infuriatingly slow rhythm going. It was all too much in the mercenary’s mouth, and not enough where she wanted it the most. She wanted Dorothea.... _m_ _ore_ of Dorothea.

“Faster…” Byleth called out. The emerald eyes pierced hers with a wicked smirk, and Dorothea bit down on Byleth's neck. The fingers against her clit was working fast, but it didn't go faster. The blue-haired woman used her hand to reach down her center, desperate to take over for Dorothea and find her release.

 _“Byleth.”_ Came the Emperor’s voice. _“No. Not yet.”_ Byleth frowned, and drew her hand back to concede.

Keeping the circular motion on Byleth’s clit, Dorothea pushed her other hand deep down the woman's throat, drawing a gag before she moved her hand down to the woman's chest. She fondled with the ample weight of the breasts in her hand before taking a nipple firmly between her fingers in a pinch.

“Please…faster...” Byleth whimpered. " _What a good girl_. That's right, _beg_ for me." Dorothea bit down hard on Byleth's neck, prompting her to let out a yelp, " _Beg, Byleth._ " The fingers between the pleading woman’s legs kept the quick, firm speed. Dorothea’s fingers set the woman's body aflame with every motion, but the flame held itself at a steady state. Byleth was barely holding it together, “Please fuck me… Dorothea… _Please_.” She begged, her blue eyes locking with the green eye above her, and Dorothea chuckled.

Edelgard’s let out a loud and poorly suppressed moan in response to Byleth’s pleas. Did Edelgard cum? Byleth couldn’t tell. She hadn’t been looking for some time now. She had difficulty keeping her eyes open, and when she could, her vision was often blocked by the brown-haired woman on top of her.

 _“You may… take her now.”_ The emperor’s voice came with a quiver.

Dorothea's eyes were still locked firmly to Byleth's. Almost immediately following El's words, Byleth heard a rip. Her soaked tights were torn open. Dorothea’s right hand was still on her clit, working the nub with steady speed. Two fingers on Dorothea’s left hand, however, slipped through the tear and dove into her cunt. Byleth heard herself let out a loud gasp in response.

“Oh my goddess, professor.” Dorothea chimed a laugh. “You are absolutely dripping. You’re close, I can tell.” The woman slid another finger in easily, curving up to press against the ridges inside Byleth. She was now being properly fucked from all angles. She felt her pleasure spread rhythmically across her body from Dorothea's fingers deep inside her.

“S _o_ close.” Byleth managed with pleading eyes. She would’ve cum already, except…she still needed more speed on her clit that Dorothea’s fingers were not giving. The other hand that was inside her shot down tides of pleasure deep inside her, but it brought her no closer to her goal. It was so unfair. She was so desperate that nothing else mattered in this moment.

“Please… Dorothea… _faster,_ ” Byleth begged.

"Mhm...I love seeing you like this, professor. So desperate for me. You really want me to make you cum, don't you?" Dorothea whispered again her neck. "Then beg for it."

"Y-Yess. _Please,_ make me cum," Byleth's gaze turned to Edelgard while Dorothea kept her hand rubbing against the other consort’s clit, her fingers pumped in and out inside Byleth, sending a wave of pleasure with each thrust. The emperor’s three fingers were inside her own cunt, its rhythm speeding up frantically. From the distance, she can see the El's sex engorged with arousal. The throne below her was now soaked with El’s fluids. Byleth could tell that the emperor was close as well. She knew too, that if Dorothea let her cum, the emperor would hit her own as well.

"Say my name, professor," Byleth looked up at Dorothea. Her pleading blue eyes met her green, and the hunger and intensity in them reminded her of Edelgard’s eyes when she fucked Byleth particularly well. “Dorothea, please,” she whined.

The corners of Dorothea’s mouth curled up. “Byleth… say that you’re a good whore for me, and I’ll let you cum.” She pressed her mouth to the other woman’s neck, and lowered her voice. “Tell me how much you _love_ having me fuck you.” Her fingers kept up the rhythm on the emperor consort’s clit, as did the hand that dove in and out of Byleth's core. It felt so, so good.

“I love having you… _fuck_ me.” As a reward for her words, the other consort finally sped up the fingers on Byleth’s clit. She was a panting, moaning mess right now, and there was only one thing on her mind. The songstress can pretty much make her say anything, and she would.

“And what else?”

“….What?” Byleth frowned. She was so, so close to the edge, that Dorothea had to admit it was a bit unfair to ask her to recall more than one phrase.

“Say that you’re a good whore for me, Byleth.”

“I’m be the…. best whore for you, Dorothea.” The woman finally sped up the movements on her clit, giving Byleth exactly what she wanted. She felt the waves of pleasure crashing inside her, building up on top of each other. It felt _so_ good. Byleth let out a yelp, and surrender herself to the sensations that overwhelmed her. “I love feeling you inside me Dorothea, and… _AH_ feeling you fuck me like this with your fingers… _AH_ … take me however you want m---- AHHhh”

Byleth felt her body completely submit itself to Dorothea. The woman's hand thrusted in and out of Byleth's cunt with fervor, as her pussy accepted every sinking dive, fucking Byleth with a steady and inceasing power against her ridges. Dorothea's strokes on her clit was speed up faster and faster, and she stubbornly kept her firm hold despite Byleth's hips buckling wildly under the pleasure. The ashen demon was fucked utterly, being attacked from both sides as Dorothea's hands took her with punishment. The rhythmic rushes of pure ecstasy crashed through her body, overlapping each other faster and faster. Flooding and crashing, building her up higher and _higher_ and _Higher and HIGHER_ -

 _"AAAHhhh", Byleth_ came. Her body shook as Dorothea slowed the movements inside her, drawing a few more twitches along the way. She waited for Byleth to collapse underneath her before pulling her fingers out to taste, trailing some of the woman's slickness on the way.

 _“AHHhh.”_ Following the other moan, Byleth and Dorothea both watched as the Adrestian Emperor fucked herself into orgasmic bliss on top of her throne in the emperor’s chamber, eyes locked intently with Byleth’s own.

“Was that good, Edie?” Dorothea smiled.

“Yes.” Edelgard panted, catching her breath. Without removing her eyes away from the ashen demon, she spoke. “Yes. Dorothea, that was excellent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My gay, submissive heart just melts when El calls anyone a good girl; so I had to make sure she did it a lot.
> 
> El topped here... but just you wait until the two women force her to submit. Oooohhh it's going to be so good. Byleth bottomed here, but you'll see that she definitely knows how to take and please a woman...especially El.
> 
> I'd like to imagine that after being serviced by Dorothea, Byleth develops a bit of a crush on her. But she's kind of in denial since you know, loyal puppy dog to El and all.


	4. The Devoted Heart

Dorothea had to admit that she was pretty fucking proud of herself, tugged between the two women who both heaved heavily with exhaustion. The ashen demon was still lying on her back in her ripped black tights, eyes lidded. The emperor was still sat on her throne, two arms at her sides to support her balance, now looking back at Dorothea. The woman felt her own body's hunger, edging for release.

Dorothea has always been hungry. 

She had been hungry as an orphan, growing up on the streets of Enbarr, begging and slaving for those with better fates to spare her coin. She had been hungry as the songstress, when she utilized and expanded her network, eager to stand center stage and to finally make herself matter. Hungry still when she pushed through her pain and fought in the blood-stained war, desperate to prove herself. 

It was with this hunger that Dorothea fought destiny itself. 

Dorothea doesn't think she was meant to be here. Fate had dictated her to die a lonely and cold death in the chilling winters of Enbarr, hungry and pleading, like so many souls she came to know on the streets of the capital. Or, fate had dictated her to succumb to the past demons and meaningless deaths that plagued her childhood, urging her and willing her to do the one thing she could and take her life. Destiny had told her that she'd be swept away by the irresistible callings of the center stage light, burn out young but remembered, with poisons in her body that she took herself just to feel _anything at all._ Or, destiny had told her that she'd be shoved slowly away from the spotlight into the nameless darkness, old and forgotten, spending what remained of her life in a delusional and misremembered past that crept further and further away into memory. The world willed her to perish on a blood-soaked battlefield, all traces of her fading away with the march of time, with the path of happiness she carved with crimson slipping just out of the reach of her blood-stained fingertips.

She was a hungry seed that grew without water and without light, desperately pushing through the thick and unyielding stones that surrounded her, a flower that grew thorns and learned that it must become a weed to survive.

Dorothea wondered if she’d ever feel full.

* * *

She was almost disappointed at how fast Byleth had finished. She was hoping to work the previously stoic mercenary up much more. She hadn’t even gotten a taste of her yet, and Dorothea’s tongue skills - along with her talents for singing and dark magic - were the three talents she was most proud of. Byleth had a lot coming to her, at least. Her lips curled into a smile as the possibilities played out in her mind. The image of the mercenary spayed out underneath her had been incredibly hot; A flush stretching out across her neck and upper chest, as her big blue eyes stared back into her own filled with unspoken desire, her moans muffled with Dorothea’s fingers filling up her mouth completely. The brown-haired woman can’t wait to see it again already.

Out of the three, Dorothea has always been the one with the new ideas. Whenever she saw a new toy or gained a whiff of some new technique she learned – usually from Mercedes, Hilda, or Manuela - she was quick to ask Hubie to clear Edie’s schedule and sweep her emperor away into her chambers. Hubert was initially disgruntled, but no one can resist her charms with due time, not even Edie’s shadow emo boy. It had turned her on, thinking that these new toys or techniques would then be shared with Byleth. She had actively suggested and encouraged Edie to try them with the ashen demon, though it was usually dismissed by Edie with a frown.

The new idea that she had this time - namely, Byleth - was one that yet led to a whole tree of newer ideas. She couldn’t wait for the possibilities.

She was incredibly turned on from fucking Byleth, and her body craved release. She worked off her tights, put her back against the headboard, and dove two fingers inside herself. She gasped slightly; she was wetter than she anticipated.

The ashen demon sat up on the bed slowly, with redness still evident on her neck and chest. Her previous pleading expression had left her face, as she stared at Dorothea with focus. She moved to press a deep kiss to the woman’s mouth, tongue moving against her own with rhythm. Dorothea moaned into Byleth as her fingers continued to work in and out of herself.

The other emperor consort straddled Dorothea’s leg to steady herself, and brought both her hands to Dorothea’s breasts. She cupped them in her hands and moved them around to play with them slowly, before taking Dorothea’s nipples between her thumbs and forefingers to roll them. The songstress let out a note in response to the sudden movement. “ _Byleth_ ,” she called her name in encouragement.

Byleth’s kiss was deepening now, leading the movements with her tongue as she slipped it deeper into Dorothea’s mouth. Dorothea responded urgently to the forwardness of the kiss.

The ex-mercenary brought a rough finger down to Dorothea’s folds, testing the entrance before dipping inside to add to Dorothea’s two that was already there. It was hot to see Byleth take control again; the previous imagery of the mercenary underneath her, gasping and wordless, had all but melted into her memory. She took Byleth’s finger in easily; it was moving in and out of her entrance with a slower rhythm than her own.

“More, please.” She broke the kiss briefly, “Fill me up, I want to take more of you.” Dorothea said.

Byleth looked at Dorothea and aligned her hand so that her finger was on top now. She felt Byleth work to find the rough ridges inside Dorothea that made the songstress sing out. The woman brought another finger to her entrance before entering Dorothea with it slowly. Byleth began to kiss her neck, leaving light bites and trailing the bites down her body.

 _“Yes,”_ Dorothea encouraged with a moan. “Make me feel nothing but you.”

Byleth’s fingers pushing against the ridges inside her was sending waves of heat throughout her body. She felt so filled and she loved it. She was busy focusing on the waves of sensations, that it caught her by surprise when Byleth’s tongue finally found its way to her clit.

Looking down, she found a pair of blue eyes staring back at her with lingering intensity. Byleth worked her clit with firm, slow strokes of her tongue, moving them in circles that shot jolts of pleasure through Dorothea’s body.

“Byleth, that feels… so good.” Her sentence was interrupted by a particularly good stroke on her clit. “Keep that up, please.”

One of the mercenary’s rough hands was still on her breast, stimulating her nipple. The touch added to Byleth’s tongue on her clit and the now four fingers that were pumping inside her; her body was building heat quickly.

Unlike Byleth, Dorothea was usually much less sensitive and needed more. But, she was used to how her body worked and knew what she needed to reach her peak. She felt her limit creep faster and faster as the mercenary took her. 

“Keep going, Byleth” She moaned out. “Your tongue feels _so_ good, don’t stop, please don’t stop, please make me cum.” Her body was craving for release, and she knew she would have it soon if Byleth kept going. 

Byleth was kinder than she was. She sped up the tongue movements on her clit, and the waves of pleasure coalesced and grew, echoing throughout her body, when suddenly-

“On your arms and knees.” A voice on the other side of her called out.

To her disappointment, Byleth slowed the movements on her clit. She let out a small grunt of frustration before turning to the voice and taking in the sight in front of her.

Emperor Edelgard stood naked beside the bed. The muscles of her arms and torso were outlined clearly from her years of physical training. Dorothea’s eyes fixed itself on the sizable object between her legs. The emperor stroked herself to wet it - as if wetting it was required when Dorothea was dripping now. It was bigger than what Edie usually used on her, but Dorothea was sure she could fit it in her current state. Edelgard’s eyes met Dorothea’s with readiness.

As obliged by her emperor, the consort got on all fours and moved to face her openings toward Edelgard. A quick idea took hold, and Byleth’s face was underneath her, tongue out to press against Dorothea's clit.

Dorothea felt the head of Edelgard’s cock rubbing against her entrance, “Fuck me, Edie,” she said. With that, Edelgard dipped her full length into Dorothea, prompting an deep moan in response. “Ohhh that feels so good.” Edelgard let out a moan of her own as she felt Dorothea part around her.

The consort loved it when the emperor would take her in this position. She loved the animalistic nature of it and the feeling of Edelgard’s thickness inside her as her cunt stretched around the emperor. Edie's cock pushed deep inside her and the force dove deep into her core. She felt dirty and degraded, in all the _right ways_.

Edelgard pulled her whole length out, before dipping it deep again with a slow thrust. Byleth was underneath her, tongue pressed and moving slowly against her clit. Edelgard removed her length again, prompting more begging from the the woman. “Edie please, stop teasing, I can take it. _Fuck me._ ”

“Tell me how you like it, Dorothea.”

If that’s what Edie wanted, then it was what Dorothea would give her.

“I like it when I’m bent down on all fours, wet and waiting for your cock to take me.” Dorothea felt Edelgard rubbing at her entrance in approval.

“I love it when you fuck me with your cock, stuff my cunt, and fill me up inside until I cum all around you. I love it whe- With that, Edelgard pushed inside her with a swift movement and began to thrust. Dorothea gasped and moaned deeply in approval.

Usually when Edie fucked her like this, she played with own her clit for release. Byleth’s tongue was definitely an upgrade, as she moved her tongue up and down on Dorothea clit in tandem with Edelgard’s thrusts. The addition of the other woman’s tongue meant that she was able to free up her hands and surrender total control to the woman behind and underneath her that was fucking her from both sides. Every thrust drew more friction to where Dorothea craved it the most.

Taking advantage of the momentum, she stuck two fingers inside Byleth and a thumb over the woman’s clit, drawing an immediately moan from her. She was happy to find Byleth’s sex swollen and wet with arousal, light from the window catching the juices. Her fingers thrusted in and out of Byleth in tune with the movement of Edelgard fucking her from behind.

“Keep going, Dorothea, I didn’t say stop.” Edelgard’s voice came between the emperor’s panting thrusts as she felt Dorothea’s tightness around her. She wanted more words.

“I love it when I feel you inside of me, every thrust feels so good … _Aaah_ ….when you fuck my cunt and fill up my _AAah_ hole with your cock, I want you to fuck me until I _AAahh_..I can’t think of anything else besides your cock, I wan- _mtmhymmmm_ ” Dorothea’s words were interrupted by Edelgard’s four fingers, two on each side diving into her mouth. Gravity commanded that Dorothea bite down on them; she knew Edie liked it when she did.

The three women shared in their respective moans in rhythm. Edelgard moaned into the open air above as she thrusted her cock in and out of Dorothea with increasing speed, feeling her walls wrap and tighten around every inch of her cock with each thrust. Byleth’s increasingly louder moans were muffled underneath Dorothea’s pussy as the songstress’ nimble fingers worked themselves in and out of the ex-mercenary. Dorothea’s thumb was locked to Byleth’s clit with every thrust, drawing moans from her timed to the rhythm of Edelgard’s motion. Dorothea moaned against the fingers that were filling her own mouth. Edelgard used her fingers as leverage to hold her head still as she thrusted her cock deeper. Every thrust rubbed Dorothea’s clit against Byleth’s wet, waiting tongue. Dorothea wanted this moment to last forever as the two lovers pleasured her, throwing her deeper and deeper into utter surrender. Unable to formulate words, she moaned louder and louder against Edie’s fingers.

“That’s right, Dorothea, I want you to make Byleth cum while I’m stuffing your cunt.”

Byleth’s increasing sensitivity meant that she was close, and with Edelgard’s words and Dorothea’s increasing friction on her cunt and clit, she came first. She moaned a loud _Dorothea_ into the woman’s sex as she came undone under the fingers filling her inside. The woman down on her fours felt Byleth’s walls clinch around her fingers. She kept up the motion of her fingers until Byleth held her wrist for Dorothea to stop. The tongue still kept itself fixed on Dorothea’s clit, rubbing it timed with each of the emperor’s thrusts. Byleth's hands wrapped around Dorothea’s hips to leave scratch marks down her ass and lower back, adding to the overpowering sensations that took her body.

Dorothea brought the hand that was inside Byleth to her mouth for a taste, before dropping it back down to the bed for support. She needed it; Edelgard’s thrusts were speeding up frantically and she needed to steady herself. Every single thrust felt like her body was going to light on fire as the emperor stuffed her insides and her consort’s tongue worked her clit firmly. Her moans grew louder and desperate. She was going to cum soon. 

“You’re close, aren’t you? Good girl, you take my cock so well.” Edelgard praised with an unsteady voice. She drew her left hand out of Dorothea’s mouth, but her right hand moved to cover both Dorothea’s mouth and nose tightly to close the air around them. Edelgard’s thrusts were now a messy, punishing rhythm. “Look at yourself now, choked out and begging for release. You’re such a fucking mess for me.” She felt her body go slack.

Dorothea’s head began to feel lightheaded with Edie’s hand choking out her air source, yet she couldn't help releasing muffled moans into the hand. Edelgard’s thrusts were growing more eager and more desperate as she sought her own pleasure from Dorothea's cunt. The waves of pleasure coming from Byleth’s tongue and Edelgard’s cock clashed together in Dorothea's core, flooding her insides. She surrendered her body to the Tsunamis of pleasure that the two women overwhelmed her with, and abandoned all thought.

“Be a good girl and cum for me.” Commanded the emperor as she pulled Dorothea's hair back. "Cum for me, Dorothea."

With her vision blurring, she came, moaning a mix of both of the women’s names as she did so. She rode out as the pleasurable tides crashed through her, and collapsed down into the bed.

With that, Edelgard released her right hand, but the emperor's cock stayed inside her as she followed Dorothea down. Her thrusts only grew faster, albeit much messier. The two fingers of both hands were back inside Dorothea’s mouth, anchoring her head as she stuffed her cunt with punishing speed and fervor. Byleth sped up her forceful rhythm on the woman’s clit.

With a loud _Dorothea_ , the emperor came. Instead of pulling out, Edelgard left her thrusting cock inside the woman, eagerly pushing through her peak with single-minded vigor to bring a final orgasm for Dorothea. 

“ _AHHh_ ,” Dorothea came again, feeling the orgasm reverberate throughout the edges of her entire body as she went completely limp.

Byleth and Edelgard fell to the bed and wrapped themselves around her. As she laid in the arms of both women, a tired tangle of limbs and bodies, Dorothea finally felt full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea is a dirty girl, but she's only dirty for Edie and Byleth; she loyal, k?


	5. The Flame Emperor

“Thank you both. I trust that was enjoyable for you two as well” Edelgard moved to sit up on the headboard and removed the object attached between her legs, as the two women laid out in front of her. It wasn’t clear to her whether she asked it as a question, or was simply making a statement. She eyed them with a gentle smile. The chiseled, blue-eyed woman was staring at her over Dorothea with a pleased smile before letting her head fall, the muscles on her arms and legs glistened with the light. The curvy, brown-haired woman had her eyes closed, but carried the same smile on her face. Her long locks were spayed out, hugging her curvaceous form. It turned her on incredibly to see the two women unravel with her.

She knew that it had been rough, but she also knew the two women would be able to take the roughness. All three of them had bodies that were battle-hardened, after all. However, despite the confident and steady way she carried herself in battle, Byleth is surprisingly sensitive sexually; El can usually make her finish quite quickly. As a result, the emperor usually treated her in a much softer way than she did treated Dorothea, although… the moans that were drawn by Dorothea from the ex-mercenary’s lips an hour ago indicated that Byleth was indeed satiated.

Dorothea, on the other hand, almost always liked to be handled much more roughly. She loved to whisper and moan dirty things to Edie; it didn’t matter if she was giving or receiving pleasure. When the two of them first became intimate, the emperor found it quite unacceptable, and had informed her so. As trust grew over time between the two women however, Edelgard began to greatly enjoy her words, and her muffles when she couldn’t speak her words; It was incredibly arousing to hear how much the songstress desired every part of her. Unlike Byleth, Dorothea takes much longer to reach her peak, but that only meant that Edie could give her much more in order to push her over the limit. Despite being more sexually robust however, Dorothea was prone to bouts of self-doubt, with Byleth being a particularly sore trigger. Edelgard was careful to give Dorothea more attention than she did Byleth, at least for now.

Still, she felt a pang of guilt. In the heat of the moment, she had gotten quite carried away with her desire to overpower the two women in front of her. It was one thing to carry fantasies in her head, and another when it unfolded and real emotions were involved.

Edelgard hated the word consort. It was reductive, she had to admit. It reminded her of the women she saw her father with as a child, being used for their bodies or political gain. Edelgard hated it when people were reduced to mere bodies. Byleth and Dorothea in particular, were capable of _so, so_ much more, and those _much mores_ were what the emperor fell deeply in love with. Edelgard couldn’t wait to change the senseless titles when she marries the two as equals.

Growing up, El had witnessed her father break the heart of the one he loved most, again and again, all in the name of tradition.

 _T_ _radition;_ what a concept, Edelgard thought. Tradition never changed the world; It didn't right existing wrongs, didn't save any of the millions of drowning and desperate souls that it claimed. Tradition only blinded the truth; blinded and erased the thousands of glorious futures that never came to exist. Allowing Tradition was akin to allowing the knives to slice through her skin down in the dungeons of Enbarr, permitting them to violate the body that is Fodlan, once more. With her axe pointed at the heavens, Edelgard promised to _break_ Tradition. 

Her father had been a coward. After El caught her mother crying one night, the future emperor made a promise to herself that she would only marry for love, nothing else...who knew then that the emperor was capable of twice the amount of love?

And of course right now, she wanted to make sure that the two people she loved most in this world were taken care of. “How are you both feeling?”

Violet eyes met with emerald and azure.

“Edie, it’s just like you to thank someone after you fucked them that hard.” Dorothea sat up and smiled with a light in her eyes. “I’m feeling fantastic, of course. It was absolutely incredible. My heart is still pounding.” Dorothea paused. “I might have trouble remaining satiated now that I know this is on the table,” she emphasized her light tone with a wink.

“Dorothea, please keep the vulgar words contained.” Edelgard frowned at the use of the curse word, despite using it herself not too long ago. She wanted to express affection now, and the brunette's words were not being conducive. She wanted to make her two lovers feel special. “Although I am glad to hear you say so.” The corners of her lips curled up slightly, and more so still when Dorothea edged closer to lean against her.

The emperor ran her searching eyes toward the blue-haired woman who was now propped up on her elbows. Her eyes were met with a warmth in the woman’s blues that lit up the ashen demon’s face. It reminded her of the summer sky. El returned her smile and reached out for her hand, “Byleth.”

Byleth took it without hesitation. “El.” She said, “That was wonderful. Thank you as well. And, of course to Dorothea,” The blue-haired woman turned toward Dorothea with a glint in her eyes.

Dorothea chuckled through her response, “Anytime, _ashen demon_ ,” A smirk.

Edelgard lifted the arm that joined her and Byleth to bring the chiseled woman closer to her. The mercenary kept her warm gaze on her the entire time as she moved closer to lean against El. Edelgard melted a bit under the warm light that dwelled in Byleth’s gaze, and allowed herself to enjoy the woman’s heat as she leaned against the emperor on the other side of Dorothea.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling of warm bodies against her skin. She wanted to etch the sensations into her memory; the two women heated her from both outside _and_ inside. If she stayed like this for the rest of her life...well, that would be alright. El felt warm...safe; like a heavy blanket had been thrown over her for the first time, guarding her against the cold she knew so, so well.

Maybe she didn't deserve to feel this way, _the emperor thought_ , but she would hard work to become someone that did. 

Edelgard had never felt like an emperor, not really. It was more like a role, an oversized suit of armor she knew she had to fill with her entire being. A duty that must done, with only herself being capable of carrying it out. Acting as she did during the war, it was difficult to see what parts of herself weren’t the emperor. Was there anything else left? The flame emperor's armor covered up her academy uniform, which then covered up the scars of her past; mask upon mask upon mask. _Who was she?_

She wasn't the flame emperor, whose cold iron-will would allow those she held dearest to be sacrificed in the name of the greater good. She wasn't the student or house leader, whose cold confidence and superficial cordiality utterly sealed away any semblance of the open heart underneath. She wasn't her scarred and battered body, desperately clutching to her dark past, unable and unwilling to march herself forward. _Who was she, really?_

Well, right now, happy. She was happy.

With her arms around her lovers and the new and growing warmth in her chest, Edelgard truly felt like royalty.

* * *

“Shall we go to the marketplace?” Edelgard proposed after feeding the threesome some water and Brigid sweets. Although she wanted to keep the active endeavors going for much longer, she was sure from their earlier utter surrender that her two lovers must be tired by now. They had two rounds already, after all. The taste of Byleth and Dorothea was a lovely way to start the day, and she wanted the fun to continue; it didn’t have to involve the bedroom, as long as they were by her side. She smiled. Edelgard usually hated her birthday, hated it for the reminder that she was given yet another year that her siblings did not. But, she would make an exception for this year. She hummed with contentment.

“Edie.” Dorothea moved away slightly to look at her. “You can’t be serious.” Dorothea raised her eyebrows. A slight pout on her lips.

She felt Byleth shift to her other side, and then the azure eyes were directly on her, something glimmering in her confident expression, “El, we haven’t even gotten to taste you yet."

The words had its intended effect, as heat immediately grew from her core. She felt warmth creeping up her face that she tried her best to calm by shifting her gaze to the side. It didn’t help that her eyes first shifted to the two phallus on the bedside table, one of them glistened still with Dorothea’s wetness. She quickly looked away elsewhere again.

“We’ve got things planned, you know.” Dorothea’s kept the same pouting expression, but the corners of her lips curled up. Her pupils glinted. “And then you decided to go all _emperor_ on us. Typical.” The songstress’ chuckles rang like bells.

“El,” Edelgard allowed herself to meet the confident azure eyes again. “Let us take care of you.” Byleth smiled. “We know every square of your body by now, what makes you cry out, what makes you sing-.”

“What make you do that kick thing with your right leg.” Dorothea added helpfully with a wink. Edelgard was definitely blushing now.

“…and we’ve got a plan of action on how to make you melt.” The ashen demon finished, emphasizing the word _melt_ with a softening of her voice.

“…very well.” Edelgard almost said thank you again, before remembering how Dorothea had just teased her for it.

“Two rules.” The ashen demon began again, her gaze fixing on the emperor. “One, no touching either of us between our legs. We want this to be about you.” Edelgard frowned, but nodded slowly after a pause. “Two, no holding back your sounds.” Byleth said, matter-of-factly, as if she was going through war strategy with Edelgard on battalion formation.

“Don’t worry, we had Hubert clear out all the rooms within a yard of here.” Dorothea added with a smile. “We want you to be able to _lose yourself_ with us.” Edelgard nodded again.

“And please, put these on.” Byleth lifted her hand to show a pair of wine-colored leather restraints. She had used them often with Dorothea, though she was rarely the one wearing them. When Dorothea first presented them to Edelgard, she thought it might have been difficult to use the toy, that the feeling of restraint would remind her of her past in the dungeons of Enbarr. As it turned out, however, that was not the case. The leather had felt extremely comfortable, shape molding with her skin. The wine-color reminded her of Dorothea’s dress. And of course, she trusted Dorothea and Byleth with her entire being. She held her arms in position behind her, and the two women each tightened a cuff around her wrist.

And with that, the restless emperor was led by her two lovers back to her throne. She sat down, legs slightly unsteady as she lowered herself slowly.

-

The two eager women got on their knees. Byleth brought her hand up to grab at the base of Edelgard's hair, and brought her face next to Edelgard. The emperor moved her head to follow Byleth, ready to return a kiss. The mercenary instead pressed her lips behind El’s ear, tonguing and sucking the skin, sending a spark down the emperor’s body.

On her other side, Dorothea kissed Edie’s torso, trailing the scars and following the pattern downward. She occasionally bit lightly around her scar, careful to avoid direct touch. Dorothea’s fingers ghosted her inner knee, with the movement heading toward her center.

The mix of sensations drove Edelgard to let out a moan. It was so much at once. She hadn’t expected her body to respond so eagerly. She turned her head again to Byleth for a kiss, but Byleth made her way down instead, mouth beginning to explore her neck. It frustrated Edelgard.

“Kiss me.” Edelgard said with her eyebrows slightly furrowed, trying to keep her voice steady. Her eyes met Byleth's blues.

“Come on Edie, we said Emperor mode _off_.” Dorothea looked up with a gentle smile. “We know you like it.” She stood up to bring her mouth to Edelgard’s ear and kept her voice to a gentle whisper, sending a chill down the emperor’s side. “We’ve both seen what you’re like when you’ve been fucked by us out of your mind. Panting and breathless, dripping for us.” Dorothea made her way back, but not before giving Edie another smile. “Now relax, my emperor. Let us take care of you.” She continued her trail of kisses.

Edelgard felt herself relax. The concern in Byleth’s eyes faded slowly as she studied the emperor’s face, and she returned to tonguing the sensitive spot behind El’s ear, prompting a surprised gasp from her.

Edelgard’s stomach was a knot of emotions mixed with the shivers that the women were sending echoing through her body. It wasn’t a thing she liked to admit to herself, but Dorothea was right. The emperor absolutely did love giving up control as the ashen demon and the prima donna took her in their respective ways in bed. Her wall of control had always been an automatic guard against perceived danger. She reminded herself of the love and trust she placed in the two woman working her body now, and allowed herself to sink into the pleasure that their touch brought her.

Byleth’s trail of kisses were at her neck now. The woman sucked Edelgard underneath her mouth and teeth, leaving a line of marks on her way. El let out a gasp as a hand that belonged to Byleth rolled her nipple between her thumb and index finger. The emperor continued a soft moan as the ex-mercenary’s touch sent a ripple through the already shaken surface that was her body. “El, I love making you moan,” Byleth whispered her name, heavy with emotion.

Dorothea was more firm on her lower body. Her trailing mouth was on Edie's stomach now, outlining the scars on Edelgard’s abs. Dorothea’s ghosting hands was edging closer and closer to her center. Edelgard’s core pulsed with anticipation as memories of Dorothea’s fingers working rhythmically against her sex flooded her mind. The emperor parted her legs further, eagerly waiting. Dorothea always kept things refreshingly interesting for the emperor, using different combinations of fingers, directions, or speeds, yet always leading Edie to reach her peak. To her disappointment however, Dorothea pulled her hand away just before reaching her center and started the course again from her other knee. Edelgard let out a soft groan of frustration.

Dorothea must’ve heard it, as she mumbled beneath Edie with a soft laugh “Now now, my emperor. It’s only fair after you left me wet for so long in my tights. You’ve got to let your consorts have our fun, too.” In a swift motion, Dorothea rubbed the palm of her unoccupied hand against Edie’s sex in one long stroke. Edelgard let out a louder sound, a mix between a moan and a gasp, leaving the emperor wanting as the touch left her as quickly as it came. She reflexively grinded her hips forward to seek friction that was not there. Dorothea made a snickering sound, and mumbled softly as she looked into Edelgard’s pleading eyes. “I love seeing you like this underneath me, Edie, desperate and begging to be touched. Such a fucking mess for us.” She continued to trail her palm down sporadically along Edelgard’s folds, making sure there was plenty of time in between her touch for her hand to be dearly missed.

Another surprised moan escaped Edelgard as Byleth took her unoccupied nipple into her mouth. She tongued the tip roughly while rolling her other nipple with greater force. The sensitive nerves on both breasts sent signals that echoed throughout her body. Dorothea’s mouth had made its way to a sensitive patch on the left bottom of Edelgard’s abdomen. It was a sensitive spot that that Dorothea discovered during the first month of their relationship, and it never failed to drive Edie mad with want when Dorothea took advantage of it. The woman stimulated it with a mix of nibbling and tongue, reveling in the way that it made Edelgard sing. Dorothea’s palm still occasionally ran strokes against Edelgard’s sex, but its presence never lingered. Edelgard rolled her hips after each stroke anyway, seeking release.

Edelgard looked down at Dorothea, and noticed that her wetness had now made a dark spot underneath her on the throne. Following Edelgard’s gaze, Dorothea smiled and move up to press her mouth to Edelgard’s ear. “You’re so wet for us, my emperor. You don’t have to speak, I can see by the way your body responds to us, shivering and begging for release.” As to prove her point, her fingers ghosted the sensitive abdomen spot, drawing a loud moan from Edelgard. She made sure to continue the frustratingly sporadic strokes against the emperor with her other hand.

Byleth pressed her mouth to Edelgard’s other ear. “Beg for us, El.” She rolled the fingers of both her hands roughly along the two nipples to draw out a whimper from the emperor. “Beg for us to take you, and we’ll think about it.” Byleth paused briefly, before adding with a soft laugh in her voice “Your right leg is shaking.”

Edelgard loved playing this game of power exchange; it aroused her and heated her up to no end. The emperor did not typically give in. This time, however, she could feel her body desperate and begging to be touched; Byleth’s firm touches and eagerness to serve El always sent strong echos of pleasure throughout her body, and Dorothea’s light touches, bites, and her hunger to dominate Edie always left the emperor melting under her touch. It was one thing to indulge in the pleasure that either of these women gave her, and another entire thing when the two forces were upon her at the same time, sending a tsunami crashing throughout every corner of her body.

Dorothea sent another well-timed stroke against Edelgard’s clit, its touch echoing throughout the emperor’s body, and Edelgard’s body went limp.

 _“…please”_ Edelgard whimpered. She moved her hands, but the tug of the restraint behind her only served as a reminder of her surrender.

“Please what?” She could feel Dorothea’s hot breath against her ear, her voice steady and questioning. Byleth gave Edelgard’s nipples another squeeze, drawing out another moan. “We can’t hear you.” Byleth added with an even voice, whispering into El’s other ear.

“Please fuck me” Edelgard yelped.

Dorothea and Byleth shared a look, clearly enjoying the image of their emperor laying out slack underneath them as her cunt wetted the throne below with her arousal. Edelgard’s eyes looked up, hungry and impatiently waiting. The two women betrayed no signs of movement, however. A frustrating silence filed the room, as suddenly the movements on Edelgard ceased. The emperor could not take it anymore.

“Fuck me with your fingers and mouths and cocks, I don’t care. Just fucking take your emperor however you two want. Use me and fill me up in every hole and make me cum. Fucking please. Pleaseeeeee, _Fuck. Me._ ” Edelgard’s was almost yelling now.

Byleth and Dorothea didn’t need to be asked a fourth time, as the two women moved quickly on Edelgard.

The emperor felt Byleth’s two fingers enter her first. Her folds parted and gave way easily to the calloused mercenary fingers that filled her, and Byleth followed them with another finger soon after. Not daring to waste time, the hand immediately began to move in and out of her. Byleth felt around until she found a spot that made El’s leg kick out, and kept a steady pace over the rough ridges. Edelgard rolled her hips into the woman's fingers. It felt like this is where Byleth has always belonged - inside Edelgard.

With a blur, Edelgard watched Dorothea dove eagerly below her. With a quick shift of Byleth’s arm and fingers, Dorothea’s mouth took the emperor’s clit. She made a few gentle sucks before moving her tongue around in light circles, just the way Edie always loved it.

Edelgard heard her moans echoing throughout the room with each thrust and lick that shook her core. She heard herself moan Byleth’s name, Dorothea’s name, and sometimes a mixture of both. It was everything she had ever wanted. In bed with the mercenary, she loved the way Byleth’s battle-hardened fingers moved in and out of her with steady, unrelenting power. In bed with the songstress, she loved the way Dorothea’s tongue flicked lightly across her clit, changing pace in all the right moments when she demanded more, almost as if she can read the emperor’s mind. Now that they were both on her, it felt better than she was even capable of imagining. Tsunami after tsunami of pleasure crashed into all corners of her body, and the roaring fire in her was growing out of control.

Byleth and Dorothea could tell that Edelgard was close. The emperor’s hip movements grew irregular and frantic, and her taut body heaved, gasping desperately for air. Both of Edelgard’s legs were shaking.

“Cum for us, Edie.” Dorothea looked up with fire in her eyes as she quickened the circles on the emperor’s clit.

“Cum for us, El.” Byleth pressed her mouth forcefully against Edelgard’s own and reached deep with her tongue. It was met with a needy kiss. Byleth increased the force of her fingers inside Edelgard, ramming against the rough ridges.

 _“AAAAHhh”_ , Edelgard came on Dorothea’s mouth and on Byleth’s fingers as her body shook with pleasure. However, neither of the women slowed down. Dorothea kept the movements of her tongue and mouth firm on Edelgard’s clit as the emperor rode out her first orgasm. Byleth’s fingers continued their sturdy, forceful motion.

Edelgard let the waves of her orgasm crash throughout the extremities of her body, feeling dazed as she allowed its echoes to reverberate within herself. At the same time, _more_ pleasure built up on top with the unrelenting and speeding motions of the women below her. With a particularly well-timed tongue stroke, she came for the second time. She felt another Tsunami of pleasure crash through her.

Yet still, her two lovers refused let her go. Dorothea kept the quickened speed of her tongue on Edie’s clit, but she was firmer now, and every movement drew a wave of pure bliss. The speed of Byleth’s fingers increased with punishment. Edelgard’s mind went completely blank as she surrendered herself to the two women in total abandonment. Building up fire on fire, Edelgard’s final Tsunami hit her as she came for the third time. A turbulent wave that roared, bouncing around everything inch of her that was contained within her skin.

Her legs shook with obvious and familiar oversensitivity. With that, the two women below her finally relented. Heavy with tiredness and satiety, her eyelids fell easily over her vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although it's Byleth's POV, El is the focus of attention in the next chapter as well. Long may our smol emperor reign!


	6. The Wings of the Hegemon

“I think Edie fell asleep on us,” The songstress’ laughter chimed into the air before floating into in Byleth’s ear.

Byleth's gaze followed Dorothea’s and ~~s~~ ettled on the petite woman. The emperor was laid out flat on the gold and red throne, her porcelain skin glistened in the light. Her face, neck, and upper shoulders were flushed pink. The emperor’s shoulders and chest moved rhythmically in and out to let in deep breaths of air. The scars on her body were now carved dark lines of greyish-brown, a reminder of the past that made up Edelgard von Hresvelg. Byleth loved them; loved her.

She remembers the first time the short woman bared her scar-painted body to her, with Edelgard's torso and face flickering under the candlelight in the chamber. She remembered feeling anger, pain, and love, all twisted together into a knot that punched Byleth deep in her gut. Anger wasn't an emotion that felt familiar to her, but Byleth was angry. She was angry at the wounds that marked and claimed El before the young girl learned how to claim herself. Angry at herself that she wasn't there to whisk the girl away in time into her embrace. Angry still at the vulnerability in Edelgard's staring eyes as she bared her body in front of her lover; eyes that told Byleth that El expected her to _run_ , to retract her love upon seeing her broken body; it made Byleth angry that those thoughts were there at all.

There was also pain...and _love_. There was pain for El's wounds, but there was love for El's scars. Byleth felt pain for the cuts that branded El's body against her will, but she loved how Edelgard's body worked to mend and heal, molding foreign wounds into fading scars.

The emperor wasn't someone that healed; not when it came to others, and not when it came to herself. El preferred to cut through her emotions than savor their taste. There was, after all, no point; emotions didn't change the past and bring back the dead, didn't alter dilemmas of the present and provide resolution, didn't forge nor better the future of this world. If it did, _Byleth thought_ , the emperor would shred a _million_ tears; Edelgard would do _anything_ for this world and those she loved.

El’s sleeping face held a deep serenity that was almost fantastical in its beauty. It was more fitting on a fairy or a nymph more than a mortal being, Byleth thought. Her white hair hugged her curves gently. Stray strands of her hair stuck out, messier than she’d ever allow it; El had always kept her hair groomed, as tidy as her battle plans for Fodlan’s new dawn. It was a rare sight to see the emperor like this, and Byleth reminded herself to never take it for granted. She was so _beautiful._ Byleth wanted to capture the view in front of her as a painting. She wanted to wake up with the sight of El next to her every morning. She imagined Edelgard furrowing her brows and sternly protest her suggestion to commission the painting, and chuckled softly to herself.

“It would seem so.” Byleth felt her own smile widen.

“Shall we prepare for the final round?” Dorothea’s soft eyes met Byleth’s. There was still an unmistakable fire behind them, though she supposed it may have always been there.

Edelgard stirred gently in her sleep. Her eyelashes fluttered and she let out a quiet hum, almost as if to agree. It was adorable.

Byleth nodded. The emperor’s consorts both knew how prone Edelgard was to falling asleep after finishing. The emperor’s body knew how tired it was, despite her own iron will and hard protest. They also knew how much she loved being woken up with pleasure. Byleth’s tongue or strap was always a surprised but welcomed end to her slumber.

The blue-haired woman made her way to the bedside table to grab the two phallus, and the brown-haired woman fetched some water for the both of them.

“Doesn’t she look beautiful like this?” Byleth gestured to the woman on the throne with the goblet of water in her hand, her eyes never leaving the emperor.

“Stunning.” Dorothea echoed an emphatic agreement, before continuing, “You know, I’ve always wanted to share this view with someone else. She _is_ beautiful.” She paused. “I know it’s been a difficult couple of months,” the woman looked down. ”I haven’t told Edie this…but to be honest, I’ve been thinking about sharing her even before you came into the picture.”

Byleth raised her eyebrows, but nodded an encouragement for her to continue.

“You know how Edie is like.” She smiled softly, eyes now looking into space. ”She’ll think of the entire world first; the commoners, nobles, her friends, and even her enemies, before she’ll even consider acknowledging that she’s a person too, with her own needs… Did you know I once caught her giving the _Fodlan’s new dawn speech_ in her sleep just a few minutes after I finished her off?” She laughed.

Byleth couldn’t help but join in. It was just like El. The two women’s laughter rang across the room, filling the space with joy and love.

As the laughter softened, the songstress continued with a smile. “Edie takes herself much too seriously. I make it a personal goal to tease her as much as possible.” She turned to look at Byleth, who was moving her head in agreement. “You’re nodding, but you’re the exact same way, By.” She winked. It made Byleth melt a little.

The brown-haired woman paused briefly, before looking down at her hands toying with the goblet.

“I want her to be able to enjoy things, even if she’ll fight me before she’ll let herself.” She let out a breath to make a chuckle. “…I thought I would be fine with it all. Edie is the emperor, after all. Imagine my selfishness, thinking I can hog the leader of an entire continent all to myself.”

Byleth opened her mouth to protest, but Dorothea continued.

“She told me she wasn’t planning on taking more consorts, but I’ve never believed her.” Her green eyes pierced Byleth. “Love finds its way… we’re all so young. And, if anyone in this world deserves love, it’s Edie.” She regarded Byleth with a kind smile that Byleth felt herself return. “I prepared myself for it. Expected it, even. Yet...when I saw Edie return from the Goddess Tower with you next to her… she had on the biggest smile, and she looked at you the way that I’ve only seen her look at me … it still… my entire world still fell apart.”

Dorothea was looking up now, with the saddest expression Byleth had ever seen on the woman. The expression felt gravely out of place. It didn’t fit her. Byleth wanted it gone, wanted to make it disappear. Instead, she waited patiently for the songstress to continue.

“Imagine how selfish I was,” She let out a sad laugh, “Expecting and wishing it to happen the entire time, but then throwing a tantrum when it actually came true. I went all _prima donna_ there, didn’t I?”

“No, you didn’t. You weren’t.” Byleth spoke for the first time, catching Dorothea with a surprise that disappeared into the woman’s kind smile. “You might think of yourself as selfish, childish, broken, whatever. But you’re wrong.” Byleth regarded Dorothea with a confident light in her eyes. “If you didn’t decide to sit us down after the war ended, and allowed this to be explored, El and I would’ve never been together. I would’ve never been this happy.”

Dorothea opened her mouth to respond, but Byleth raised her finger to interrupt, and continued.

“If you weren’t here by El’s side during those five years… if you weren’t there for El, I know she wouldn’t have been this happy, either.” Byleth held her piercing gaze. “You brought us joy. You let us be happy. _You_ did this for us, no one else. And for that, I owe you the world.” The corners of Byleth's mouth curled up, but her confident gaze never wavered. “And, furthermore, no talks of being selfish, or anything like that.” She paused briefly before adding, “you’re not allowed to talk to my friend like that, ever again.”

A comfortable silence fell over the room, as Byleth’s kind but firm words filled the space and settled neatly Inside Dorothea, slicing through whatever hidden walls remained between the two consorts. The emerald and azure eyes held their warm gaze on each other. Dorothea nodded slowly, before adding, “Thank you.”

* * *

The pleasant silence was interrupted by a few soft moans that came from the direction where the throne was seated. Byleth set her goblet down and followed the sound. The emperor was stirring softly in her sleep, fluttering eyelashes accompanied furrowed eyebrows, and a few more grunting sounds came out. Byleth frowned. “I think El is having a nightmare.”

“Shall we turn it into a dream, then?” Dorothea’s smirk was quick to return, and she grabbed one of the two objects that Byleth still held in her hand. “We’ve still got a job to do,” The songstress’s voice was light and teasing. Byleth returned a nod.

The blue-haired woman inserted the object remaining in her grasp into herself, and muttered a quick dark magic spell before the toy molded to her. She made sure to increase its size to being just a bit bigger than how Edelgard usually liked it, and stroked it once to make sure the cock sent sensations directly to her body. Byleth was usually quite sexually sensitive, but with the toy attached, she could keep going for _hours_ . She looked over to Dorothea, who was also ready, wetting the stiff phallus between her legs with her damp hands.

The two consorts looked at each other briefly and nodded. It reminded Byleth a bit of when she went into battle. Except this time, all sides will win.

With quick steps, the two women set themselves up. Byleth straddled El’s lap, parting her legs with ease and aimed the cock at the emperor’s cunt, readying herself to enter. Byleth noticed that the short woman’s entrance looked to be newly wet with arousal. Maybe the emperor’s nightmare wasn’t a nightmare after all, Byleth thought with a smile. Edelgard let out a moan at the sudden physical contact. Her eyelids were fluttering, but she was still half asleep. Her hands were still secured behind her back by Dorothea’s cuffs. Above her, Dorothea stood up on the armrest, grasped Edelgard by the back of her head, and readied herself to enter the woman’s mouth. She looked over at Byleth, waiting for the her to make the first move.

With a swift motion, Byleth drove her cock deep inside Edelgard, feeling the woman’s walls tighten around her. The emperor let out a loud sound, somewhere between a moan and a gasp. Her eyes shot open, still dazed and confused from sleep. Byleth began a slow thrust with her cock inside the emperor, and moaned softly at how El felt around her. Edelgard gasped in response to the sudden motion.

“Byleth.” The emperor exclaimed, mouth hanging open at the sudden but welcomed intrusion. “ _Byleth,”_ the same name turned into a deep moan, as Byleth began her slow movement inside the Adrestian emperor. _“That feels ab- Mmmf"_

Dorothea took advantage of Edelgard’s open mouth and shoved her own cock into the emperor with a thrust, hand still grasping the base of Edelgard’s hair, guiding the dazed woman where she wanted her. El’s eyes widened again as she was forced to stare up at Dorothea. The thrust drew a deep moan from Dorothea, and a loud, wet sound from Edelgard. “Sorry Edie, I didn’t quite catch that. What did you say?” Dorothea's eyes glimmered. She began to thrust her cock in and out of Edelgard’s mouth, and the emperor groaned some indistinguishable noises that may have been words.

Byleth continued her motions as she dove herself deep inside El. She tested out a couple of different angles before choosing one that elicited a throaty moan from the emperor. She felt something new push against the tip of her cock from deep within Edelgard’s cunt, and it heated her body up with pleasure from each push.

Edelgard lidded her eyes and moved her head to meet the motion of Dorothea’s thrusts, driving the woman deeper into her throat. The petite woman’s rhythmic wet sounds occasionally broken by moans that were in rhythm with Byleth’s own thrusts inside the woman. It was incredibly arousing to see El’s moans being muffled by Dorothea taking her mouth.

“El, I love watching you moan into Dorothea’s cock from _my_ cock inside you." The words were dirtier than what she typically used in bed, but it was clear that Edelgard approved as she made a louder moan in response, continuing the motion up and down Dorothea's length. Byleth supposed she picked up the vocabulary from Dorothea in the last few hours the threesome spent together. At hearing her moan, the ashen demon drove her length harder into the emperor, drawing more panting moans as Edelgard began rolling her hips into Byleth. Dorothea looked over at the ashen demon, the corners of her mouth curved up.

Dorothea held her gaze on Byleth, “emperor von Hresvelg, don’t you just _love_ ; being fucked by both of your consort’s cocks inside you? Being taken like this?” The words were biting, and Byleth was a bit concerned until she looked over at Edelgard, who was lax with surrender. She moaned into Dorothea, body flushing heavily as she continued her motions along Dorothea’s cock and eager hip movements on Byleth’s length. Byleth focused back on the rhythm of her length dipping into Edelgard. El’s walls hugged Byleth from every angle, and she let herself fall into the waves of pleasure that Edelgard’s hole provided for her. She heard her own moans filling up the room, matched in rhythm by the emperor’s own.

“I know you’ve been dreaming of this, Edie… I know you fucking love it.” Dorothea panted. She was driving her cock faster and deeper into Edelgard’s throat. Dorothea moaned with each deep thrust. Edelgard’s eyebrows were slightly furrowed, no doubt trying to accommodate Dorothea’s oral abuse. “I can just see you sitting at your desk trying to do paperwork, but with your tights soaked all the way through, as you’re fantasizing about all the ways your consorts can fill you up and _fuck_ you.”

Edelgard’s leg was trembling now, which urged Byleth to keep up her punishing speed; the emperor was getting close. Byleth was lost in the moment. She wanted to make El cum. Wanted to feel the woman hug around herself as El did so. Every dip inside the emperor’s cunt felt wonderful, sending building signals that spread throughout her body.

The emperor reacted to Byleth’s increasing speed with louder and louder muffles around Dorothea’s thrusting cock, and the flush in her body turned a darker shade now. El's moans began to take on a whimper.

“Cum for me, El,” Byleth panted out.

With that, the emperor came with a loud moan. Byleth felt El’s walls tighten around her cock in a repetitive rhythm, and she revelled in the feeling. She kept up the punishing rhythm of her thrusts. Edelgard pulled her head away to release her loud moan, but Dorothea wouldn’t let her. Dorothea clenched Edelgard’s head tightly, keeping her in place, and the emperor’s moan was muffled into the consort’s cock.

Dorothea sped up her messy thrusts into Edelgard’s throat, and with a loud sound, came into the emperor’s mouth. She kept her hold on the emperor as she slowed her thrusts, forcing Edelgard to swallow Dorothea's cum.

Byleth fucked Edelgard’s cunt unrelentingly throughout the ordeal, making the emperor let out stifled moans as she took both of her consort’s cocks deep inside her. El felt _so, so_ good, hugging around Byleth’s entire length as she stuffed her cock deep into the panting woman. Dorothea slowed her movements in Edelgard throat, and with a soft moan, finally let go of El.

That meant that Edelgard’s increasingly loud sounds were finally released now. The reddened emperor turned her face upwards, letting her moans fill up the room and echo throughout the chamber’s walls as Byleth’s unyielding thrusts drove deep into Edelgard’s core. Byleth held onto Edelgard’s hips to push her cock deeper and faster. El's body was shaking, and hers moans turned into whines.

“Cum for us, Edie.” Dorothea said in a low voice.

With a loud yelp, El came again on the mercenary’s cock. She slowed the movements of her hips and slumped deep against the throne. The emperor’s face was flushed red, and it was clear from her expression that her mind was void of anything else.

Fortunately or unfortunately for Edelgard, the emperor’s two consorts weren’t finished with her quite yet. They both knew Edelgard’s body incredibly well from the past few years they’d spent earnestly studying the subject, and they knew they could still get more out of her. Neither of the two women had even touched her clit yet, and they knew that was how the emperor liked to finish.

Byleth’s blue eyes met Dorothea’s green. The woman was working her fingers against herself, clearly enjoying the scene unfolding before her. Dorothea leaned her mouth against Edelgard’s ear and whispered, “We’re not done with you yet, my emperor.”

Dorothea looked intensely back at Byleth, and gave the woman a slight nod in encouragement. And, with one smooth motion and Byleth’s length still inside the emperor, the mercenary grabbed the emperor’s thighs with her well-trained arms to lift her up.

Byleth was at full standing up now, with the emperor’s legs wrapped around her hips and her cock deep inside the small woman. She eagerly pushed the emperor to the wall behind her, and pressed a deep kiss into Edelgard’s mouth, feeling the inside of her mouth with her tongue. El returned her kiss with hunger, and whimpered as Byleth began her thrusts into the emperor again.

Dorothea was no longer in Byleth’s view, but the moans coming from her direction confirmed to Byleth that the woman was enjoying the show. “Tell us how much you love getting fucked, Edie.” Dorothea urged on, “tell us how much you love getting stuffed and _filled_ ”

“ _I… I…_ ” El had become a panting, moaning wreck on Byleth’s length now. Her body was entirely slack, barely managing to hang her arms around Byleth if not for the chain that still tied her wrists together, “ _…love it._ ” The emperor squeaked out. The mercenary’s hold on El was firm, holding onto her limping, shaking form with Byleth’s strong hands as the Ashen demon continued her deep motion. The emperor’s body shook with every dive of Byleth’s cock. Edelgard hit her third orgasm with Byleth’s tongue still in her mouth. She tensed up around Byleth’s cock, and the woman let out a sound alongside the emperor’s panting moan. The Adrestian emperor was completely unwinded now, ready to be used in whichever way the mercenary and the songstress desired, as the Tsunamis of pleasure crashed through her body.

“You’re such a fucking mess, my majesty.” Dorothea breathed out with a loud moan into the air. “Such a fucking mess for us, aren’t you?”

Edelgard let out a sound in response to Dorothea’s words, its meaning completely lost between her deep panting and the moans of the other two women around her. “… _please_ ” She squeaked out.

It was clear what the emperor wanted; she wanted friction on her clit so that she can reach her peak and finish. But, Byleth wasn’t going to give that to her. Not yet.

Byleth loved the way Edelgard _melted_ , loved the way she felt, hugging every part of Byleth’s cock as she fucked her emperor senseless. She wanted to give the emperor even _more_. Byleth used her weight to drive Edelgard deeper against the wall, and moved both of her hands to firmly grasp Edelgard’s thighs. She slipped one, and then two finger into Edeglard’s ass, and the emperor let out a noise in response. And then, using her hands on the emperor’s thighs as leverage, she increased the speed and depth of her thrusts. Edelgard’s panting grew even deeper.

“That’s right Edie, cum for us like a good girl.” Dorothea said. Edelgard breathed out, “ _aahh..AAHH._ ” and with that, the emperor reached yet another orgasm. Byleth felt the waves of orgasmic bliss crash through the emperor’s body through the tightening around her cock.

“ _plea…. please,_ ” El begged. Byleth paused, before whispering, “only if you promise to be _good,_ El.” With her cock still inside Edelgard’s cunt, Byleth lifted the small woman and brought her back toward Dorothea, who was still sat on top of the throne damp with the women’s wetness.

Dorothea’s eyes met Byleth’s, blazing with heat. She wetted her cock, and held it up. “Let me feel you too, Edie.” The emperor grunted, and Byleth slowly lowered the small woman onto Dorothea’s cock with Byleth still inside her. As the phallus took Edelgard’s stretching asshole, filling her ass slowly, the emperor yelped a series of moans that drew longer. El moaned both of the women’s names as she took the full length of Dorothea’s cock.

Byleth lifted the emperor up slightly and held her in the hovering position, as the two consorts began thrusting into her. The two entered into a rhythm; as one pulled out, the other cock entered into her, filling up both of her holes. Dorothea reached around to grab both of Edelgard’s nipples, and Byleth covered Edelgard’s mouth with her own. Edelgard’s eyes were closed, as sweat covered her entire body, a moaning wreck on top of the two women. With a few more deep thrusts working into her cunt, Edelgard came, body shaking and wrapping around the mercenary’s and songstress’ cocks.

Dorothea pressed her lips to the back of the emperor’s neck. “I wonder what all those nobles you talk to would think if they saw you like this, huh, Edie? With both of your consort’s commoner cocks stuffed inside you.” She gave both of Edelgard’s nipples a squeeze, and the emperor flinched underneath her touch, moaning and gasping into Byleth’s mouth. “You fucking _love_ it, too, Edie. Look at yourself. I can tell you’ve never gotten fucked like this before.” Dorothea panted.

The two women kept up the punishing speed of their thrusts as they moaned in tandem. The rhythm of the two consorts were in sync now, stuffing and filling up their emperor at the same time. Byleth could feel the pressure of Dorothea's cock ramming inside the emperor, and it blazed through her with bursts of feverish pleasure. Edelgard’s sounds were turning into whimpers inside Byleth’s mouth. Her walls were tight against Byleth's cock, and she was finding it hard to control herself and hold out.

“Beg for it, my emperor.” Dorothea panted. “Beg us to cum, your majesty.” Byleth broke the kiss briefly.

" _ple… please.”_ Edelgard whimpered out. Her chest was heaving from the lack of air that Byleth’s mouth closed over. “ _Make.. me cum…please._ ” As she let out the last word, Byleth eagerly closed her mouth over Edelgard’s, stealing her air once again.

Dorothea gasped out with a laugh, “Such a good girl, emperor Hresvelg.” With that, she moved her hand to Edelgard’s clit that was long engorged and red with arousal. She rubbed it firmly in circles. Edelgard's was almost yelling now. Hands still holding up El steadily, the two consorts increased the speed and depths of their thrusts, feeling their own highs edging closer.

The emperor could not be more wrecked. Her body was soaked through with sweat and body fluids. Her consorts have taken both her holes in sync with punishing speed and depth, as Byleth choked out the air from her mouth. Dorothea’s fingers rubbed firmer and firmer against Edelgard’s clit. The three women’s loud moans echoed throughout the chamber walls. Tsunami and tsunami of pleasure spread throughout her body. She couldn’t identify their source anymore. She was filled completely, taken _utterly_ with surrender, and the consorts thrusts were only growing faster and more eager. She felt her body scream and beg, desperate for more, edging closer and closer to the released she _craved_. Until-with a particularly well-timed accumulation of cocks and fingers, she came _hard_ ; against the two cocks that stuffed her. She let out a prolonged sound that was between a moan and a yell, and her body went completely limp as she rode the waves of pleasure between the two women that still stayed inside her.

Dorothea gave a few more thrusts, before she came too with a throaty moan.

Edelgard’s orgasm tensed up the walls that were hugging tightly around Byleth’s cock, and with the added pressure that El’s orgasm brought, the consort finally came inside her emperor.

The three limp and panting women stayed together like this for quite some time, with the two consorts’ cocks inside the emperor. After which they edged toward the bed, before collapsing on top of each other in a mess of limbs and bodies, drifting off to slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and there we are! ~~The final chapter is going to be just fluff (sorry to disappoint you if you were just here for the smut). Thinking about having the three women finally going to the marketplace..Maybe with mommy dom Mercedes? We'll see!~~
> 
> So I decided to break up the fluff/aftercare into 4 scenes in the next 4 chapters instead. Onwards!
> 
> I started writing this because there is a severe lack of edelethea fanfics. Seriously, get to work, people. Byleth and El's love is so pure, but they are seriously missing some fun in both of their lives that Dorothea _need_ to fill.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the smut and the character/relationship study stuff. I have to admit I feel like haven't gotten Byleth quite right yet - I was mostly just picturing a woman that really loves El - but I personally really liked my portrayal of El and Dorothea. Hope you found the same.


	7. The Emerald

Dorothea was the first to awaken. She glanced over at the two women lying beside her, both faces painted with contentment, and felt her own lips curl up to match.

Edelgard’s body stretched out flat across the bed, laying spread-eagle as if she had deemed it a territory to conquer. A leather handcuff still dragged around one of her wrists. The wine-red binds usually wrapped around Dorothea instead of the white-haired woman, although Dorothea always thought it looked better on Edie. _Everything always looked better on Edie,_ she smiled. She bought the restraints from a spunky merchant in the marketplace while shopping with Manuela. The color matched her favourite dress, and she was excited to see a reminder of herself wrapped around the emperor, much like her own self was, and had been for quite some time now.

She reached out to undo the leather clasps, before running her fingers gently to caress Edie’s darkened, red skin underneath. Imprints of the cuff bore into her wrist, and although she knew it would disappear quickly, Dorothea couldn’t help but feel a slight ting of regret. She reached out to hold Edie’s hand, and intertwined the fingers within her own. With the index finger of her other hand, she slowly traced Edelgard’s scars, running up the reddened wrist to her shoulder, then back down her chest and legs. She kept her movement extremely gentle, barely touching the woman as her finger ghosted over the marks on her soft porcelain skin.

_Did Edelgard know how much Dorothea loves her?_

There was only so much that words could express, and when it came to her sentiments for Edelgard, no combinations or quantities of words ever seemed to do them justice. The songstress squeezed the soft fingers in her hand gently.

Byleth laid beside Edelgard on her side. Her muscular body looked even more beautiful than usual with the light from the window bouncing off the bedsheet onto it. It was a powerful body; carrying the weight of all the lives that perished underneath its power. Like Edie, Byleth’s body was also carved with scars, but they were much lighter and more haphazardly arranged than the emperor’s own; unlike Edie, these cuts were not intentionally placed. She hovered her finger above Byleth’s scars, tracing each one in the air.

Dorothea looked down wistfully at the two scarred, bare bodies before her. A cold shiver ran through her. She stood up and walked to the dresser to grab a thin blanket and a red satin robe, placing the blanket gently over the two slumbering women, before wrapping the robe around herself.

The day was still young, _she smiled,_ there was still much time to tease, brighten up, and heal the women that lived inside the fractured bodies before her.

She strided over to the table to steep some Albanian berry tea for herself. She prepared some bergamot for Edie and ginger for Byleth, waiting for them to awaken before adding in the hot water. With another graceful stride, she carried herself to a corner of the room and sunk into a soft chair beneath her.

Unbeknownst to Edelgard, the acts that her consorts carried out to serve their emperor had all been planned out meticulously by the two women. The two sat down for almost an hour and went through each of Edelgard’s likes, dislikes, boundaries, kinks…whatever, until they settled on a couple of scenarios that they believed she would enjoy the most. Byleth wanted to plan out the scenes in even further detail, but she finally relented after Dorothea repeatedly reminded her that this wasn’t the battlefield and that it was _her_ area of expertise. Establishing boundaries are essential, but that aside, it was _always_ more fun to go with the flow of things when it came to matters of love. Still, she hoped they hadn’t pushed Edie too far; though the scenes were roughly outlined, she let her desires carry herself the rest of the way, and desire was a scary thing indeed.

Dorothea was so lost in thought that she didn’t noticed Edelgard standing right in front of her, until the woman waved a hand over her vision.

“Dorothea,” Edelgard said with a kind smile, “how are you feeling?”

The abruptness of the woman's ironic question caught her so off guard that she almost spit out her tea. It was just like Edie to jump straight into mother mode. She took a moment to collect herself before facing the inquiring woman.

“Just great, Edie… but, it’s us who should be asking you that,” Dorothea beamed a smile that settled softly behind concerned eyes. “Things got rough. I know it’s how you typically like for us to handle you when we’re alone, but it’s quite a different matter with the two of us taking you together. How are _you_ , Edie?” Dorothea paused, before adding, “and, I’ll remind you not to jump to dismiss my concerns like you would with Hubert. Please think about how you’re _actually_ feeling.”

Edelgard opened her mouth as if to do exactly that, but paused at hearing Dorothea’s words. She looked down briefly, before raising her head again to speak, “I’m feeling quite content. I greatly enjoyed it all.” Edelgard smiled. “I have to admit I was taken by surprise as usual, when you two decided to use the same… methods of waking me up, but it was definitely a welcomed surprise.” She leaned down to press a soft kiss to Dorothea’s cheek, and her touch sent a pleasant warmth down the woman’s body. She then moved behind the sitting woman, wrapping her arms over the chair to envelope her.

Dorothea relaxed slightly under Edelgard’s touch, but she continued, “what about the wrist cuffs?...and when we both took you together?” She lifted her arms to rest her hands on top of Edie’s, and gave the emperor’s hands a squeeze.

Edelgard paused. “…as you and Byleth know, I do or - did - have some trouble with…giving up control, to say the least.” Dorothea heard a slight uncertainly in her voice. “It’s something I’ve been working on for a while, especially with you and Byleth. They didn't exactly teach this at Garreg Mach.”

Dorothea hummed an encouragement for her to continue, doing her best to hide her concern in the note. _What if she had hurt Edie?_

“But today was truly wonderful.” Edelgard lowered her head to rest it on Dorothea’s shoulder. “If anything, I think that it reaffirmed to me of how far I’ve come. You’re right, it would’ve been a lot if the same scenario happened a few years ago. But… I love you both so much, and I knew I was safe with you.”

“Edie…please know you are _always_ safe with us.” She gave the woman’s hands another press, and relaxed her body into her embrace.

Edelgard hummed a note to agree. “In fact, I… would actually like to do that again sometime soon, should your time and energy permit.” Dorothea noted the slight nervousness in her voice, a change that only those dear to the emperor could sense, “it was really quite… enjoyable. I haven’t experienced anything like it before.”

Even though Dorothea couldn’t see her face, she knew that Edie was blushing. She was intimately familiar with her lover’s expressions from their years together, and she spent the better part of the past half decade trying to elicit the blush herself with endless teasing. Dorothea leaned her head back to press herself harder into the white-haired woman’s embrace. "Of course," she reassured the emperor, " _anything_." She gave Edie's hands another firm squeeze, before allowing herself to melt into the warm arms that enveloped her.

“I love you, Edie.”

She hoped that she’d find the words one day to do these feelings justice, but for now, those three will have to do.

“I love you, Dorothea,” Edelgard echoed. “I _love_ you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Edelthea-focused moment for now, since it's Dorothea's POV, but edeleth/edelethea is coming up in a few chapters, I promise! If only Byleth could wake up earlier...
> 
> The 3 unreleased chapters are all a mix of aftercare and fluff. I originally wanted to end it on a big fluff chapter, but I felt each POV deserved its own chapter.
> 
> Next chapter is a very cute/funny fluff scene. I can't wait for you to read it :)
> 
> I know most of y'all are shy to leave comments/kudos on a smut fic, but I'd really appreciate some love for damning my soul into the fires of eternal hell by writing this dirty, dirty love story. Thank you xx


	8. The Amethyst

“I love you, Dorothea.” The sentence flowed out naturally; it had taken Edelgard a whole year after Dorothea’s confession to return the three small words. “I Love You”, she repeated, tasting each syllable with her tongue; she savored their flavors, rolling the sounds in her mouth. It felt right.

For a self-proclaimed charming Romantic, Dorothea’s confession of love had been anything but; the romantic woman let out the three words after reaching the peak of passion one night, with Edelgard’s fingers still inside her. The white-haired woman responded then with a deep kiss, but said nothing in return.

For a self-proclaimed detached emperor, Edelgard’s confession of love had also been anything but; the detached woman let out the three words one night at the goddess tower, and accompanied them with a proposal for Dorothea to spend the remainder of her life with her. The brown-haired woman melted then into a sobbing, emotional mess, but also said nothing in return...not right away, at least.

The two are in love. Happily and completely, in love.

…

…and then there was Byleth. _Oh_ , what was Edelgard to do with Byleth. The woman was a roaring tornado that swooped in and swiped El off her feet. She didn’t know that she was still caught in her whirlwind until Byleth’s return almost five years later. The tornado boomed through her world over the years, and with Dorothea’s love, her heart grew a few times over to make the space.

She didn’t expect her two lovers to take her so utterly, to make herself surrender so completely. She fantasized about taking the two women together before, but when it came to the two taking _her_ together… that was entirely different. A good different. Edelgard had imagined the scenes before - sometimes the exact same scenes, to be honest - but she always pushed them down and dismissed them as mere fantasies. Now that it became _real_... she _had_ to admit that she loved it, and that she eagerly awaited an encore.

Edelgard squeezed the woman in her embrace, adjusting the position of her head and arms to cocoon the woman and increase the amount of skin that met hers. Dorothea let out a soft grunt and relaxed deeper into her arms. Edelgard loved holding her like this; she felt able to protect Dorothea and make her lover feel safe. That, in turn, made Edelgard feel safe. She closed her eyes to sink deeper into the tender warmth of the woman in her arms, slowing her breath as if one waft of air would reduce the moment to ashes in the wind.

The two stayed like this for quite a while.

A knock came at the door, and Edelgard was pulled from her slumber…well, she wasn’t exactly asleep, but the feeling of Dorothea’s body against hers shifted her into a cozy trance. “One moment,” she called out before pressing a quick kiss to the sleeping woman’s head. The quickened rhythm of the knocking informed Edelgard that it was Lysithea at the door. She changed into her emperor regalia and ran her fingers extensively through her hair in the mirror, before finally deeming herself presentable. She grabbed a box of unopened sweets from the drawer; Edelgard had it imported from Sreng specifically for the girl.

At the door, the young white-haired woman met her eyes with a small smile, “Edelgard!” To her surprise, three familiar figures towered over behind the woman. A blonde-haired woman with a kind face beamed softly at her, a tall brunette woman smiled with teasing eyes, and a tall dark-haired man looked at her solemnly, “my apologies, Lady Edelgard. I attempted to stop them, but-”

“Happy birthday!” Lysithea’s smile was brighter than usual. Beside her, Mercedes nodded and held out a red and white cake in front of her that bore the black eagles crest. The cake was decorated elaborately with textured icing and peaches; Edelgard’s favourite. The neat cursive writing on it read _Happy Birthday, Edelgard, we love you!_

She felt a slight warmth blossom inside her, and heat rose to her cheeks, “thank you.”

To her horror, Manuela then began singing _Happy Birthday_ , and Mercedes and Lysithea soon joined in. Even Hubert could be occasionally heard quietly humming. Edelgard stood still for what felt an eternity; she alternated her gaze from Lysithea to Mercedes to Manuela to Hubert to the cake and back to Lysithea and Mercedes and Manuela to the cake, shifting her expression from a joyous smile to milder contentment to a slight pout, as she waited for the singing and the tortuous minutes and seconds to conclude. It didn’t help that Manuela was pouring her heart into the song.

“Than-thank you.” Edelgard said after the song finally ended.

“Come out to the market with us, Edelgard!” The utterance from Lysithea sounded more like a command than an invitation, but the emperor didn’t mind.

“The day is just getting started, and there is much fun to be had. The sweets merchant and the pink-haired shopkeeper are both at the market square.” Mercedes’ voice was as soft and as energetic as always, “and you’ll have to try some of the cake.”

“We’d be here earlier if it wasn’t for this one.” Manuela gave Hubert a slight scowl, one that Hubert was of course more than happy to return with a ready scowl of his own; as if he had been training for this moment all his life. Its intensity took Manuela aback.

“I’m afraid I am a bit preoccupied at the moment with paperwork,” Edelgard smiled, “but I will happily join you all in a few hours-” Edelgard’s sentence was interrupted by Lysithea, who raised her hand and moved it slowly from side to side. The girl fixed her gaze at something behind Edelgard with a strange expression on her face.

Edelgard turned around to follow her line of sight, and her gaze settle on a naked, blue-haired woman lying on the bed with a cheesy smile painted on her face. One of her elbows was propped against her head, and her other hand was raised. _Waving. Byleth was waving_.

Edelgard snapped her head back and opened her mouth to grasp at words. _Embarrassing_ , but as long as they didn’t see Dorothea, she would quickly fi-

“Edie, you didn’t tell me we had guests.” Dorothea’s sing-songy voice rang through the air, and Edelgard’s flushed face turned crimson. The songstress grabbed onto Edelgard’s arm with both hands, still dressed in her red satin robe that sloped down as if on cue to expose one of her shoulders. “…Oh, hi! What a crowd. Edie and I were jus-“

“Thank you all. Perhaps we’ll joinyoulater,” the red emperor stutter out, and closed the door with a loud thud… but not before taking in the sight of Lysithea’s hanging jaw and Manuela’s diabolical smirk.

There was a long silence outside the door, followed by a few incoherent mumbles and footsteps.

“See you soon, birthday girl. Hope you enjoy _the paperwork_ ,” Manuela’s laughter rang from down the hall.

Another long silence followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lysithea, haha. Its ok though, she's an adult now!
> 
> Lots of Edeleth is in the last chapter to make up the trio balance; I'm trying to give all the characters/relationships the same amount of space so no one feels left out :)
> 
> Ahhh I've got more edelethea fluff coming up for y'all; new chapter every Friday.
> 
> this scene was inspired by El's birthday fanart: https://twitter.com/jpegfrost/status/1275058457385656332?s=20
> 
> twitter: mycollection320


	9. The Sapphire

“By, you’re finally awake!” Dorothea called out cheerfully.

Unbeknownst to either women, Byleth had been awake for quite some time. She awoke to the sight of the two holding each other lovingly; Edelgard’s arms were wrapped snugly around Dorothea, and her head pressed tightly between her neck and shoulder. Dorothea’s hands clung onto El’s own, and she leaned her head back closely into the woman. Both had their eyes closed, faces painted with the most serene smiles. Light from the windows beamed down and glowed behind the women, enshrouding both figures with a halo of light. The women’s fine golden skins glimmered in the sun’s shadows. The only reminder of the passage of time was the slight, rhythmic movements of their chest. The love in the air was palpable, and Byleth melted into it with a tender smile, allowing herself to soak up the feeling.

Over the years and months, Byleth has grown to see the two women as extensions of her very self. When Edelgard felt guilty, Byleth was sorrowful. When Dorothea felt unhappy, Byleth was sad. She couldn’t pinpoint an exact moment of change; it was like the effortless movement of the sun across the sky – before she knew it, dawn broke into golden day, and all was warm.

Byleth loves Edelgard. Byleth loves Dorothea too, albeit in a different way. So, seeing the two women so in love made Byleth feel… well… In love. It was as simple and as unfathomably complicated as that.

“You looked so peaceful that I was afraid you’ll be asleep for another five years.” Dorothea continued with a giggle, and turned to El. “Isn’t that right, Edie?” The still-blushing emperor paused, before nodding slowly with a smile.

“No way, Dorothea,” Byleth teased back, and the green eyes were on her again. “With Fodlan’s prima donna and Fodlan’s supreme emperor hunting after me, even if I was in a cave in Almyria, the deer would find me and send you a message. You’d come within the hour and shake me awake.”

Dorothea chimed a laugh through the air. “Of course we would, I’d need you; I don’t know if I’d be able to satisfy Edie entirely by myself after today.”

Byleth chuckled, before resting her eyes gently on the white-haired woman by the door. The blushing emperor was looking in her direction, but also at nothing at all. It was rare to catch the usually-composed emperor like this, flushing and lost in thought, no doubt this time a result of the little stunt that her two consorts pulled earlier. It was adorable; Byleth felt the edges of her lips curl up in response.

The cute emperor pushed through her dazed flush to return the blue-haired woman’s gaze, “how are you feeling, Byleth?”

“Wonderful, El.” Byleth gave Edelgard a warm smile, before she raised a worried eyebrow. “And how are _you_ , El? We handled you quite roughly just now, are you alright? How did it feel?” Byleth wanted to strategize and optimize things for next time, and concern arose, “what parts worked for you, and what parts didn’t? Please be open with us. Was it ok?”

Edelgard waited patiently for Byleth to finish before speaking; she knew the woman had a habit of stacking questions when she was worried. “In all honesty, I liked all of it. Some parts such as the oral advance from Dorothea and the double…insertion was rougher, and the wake up was a surprise as always.” Byleth tensed slightly. “But, as you both know, I enjoy it and… _prefer_ it that way.” El averted her eyes, and the tips of her ears turned a slight pink.

She continued, “despite my prior…imagination, it was better than anything I had been imagining,” she nodded as if to agree with herself. “You both know my body very well.”

Byleth surveyed Edelgard’s expression for any lingering signs of distress or unease, and to her relief, she found none.

“In other words, it’s a complete victory today, general Eisner,” Dorothea said with a cute smile, “stage complete, no units lost.”

Byleth nodded with a laugh. The rest of the day was going to be just as good; Byleth would make sure of it. She thought of the scented flowers and oils she prepared for the bath, for use after the trio’s activities. Carnations for Edelgard and roses for Dorothea; Byleth grew the flowers and mixed the oils herself. There was also the specialty meal and desserts she prepared by hand; El’s favourites. She wasn’t much of a cook, so it had taken her a few tries with Mercedes’ assistance before getting it right. Luckily for Byleth, the blonde woman was as patient as ever. There was no need to rush _now_ , either – Byleth wanted to hold onto this moment a little longer, and besides, they had all the time in the world.

Byleth looked between Dorothea and Edelgard with a smile, “come here, you two. I want to hold you both.” She propped herself up to sit against the headboard, before reaching both her hands out toward the women.

Edelgard crossed the room and took the hand, before placing her back gently to Byleth and surrendering into the mercenary’s arms. The emperor then reached out her hand to Dorothea, and the brown-haired woman took it. With a quick yank and a yelp, Dorothea collapsed onto the bed with her head on Edelgard’s lap, face up toward the sky.

Byleth closed her arm around El, and El pressed the woman’s arm snugly against herself, moving her hand to intertwin their fingers together. El’s other hand reached down to run her fingers through Dorothea’s hair. Byleth reached out her unoccupied hand toward Dorothea as well, and Dorothea held the hand in her own, caressing the fingers tenderly with her thumb.

Byleth rested her head on top of Edelgard’s shoulder, and gave her a squeeze to bring the woman even closer, “I love you, El.”

“I love you, Byleth.” Edelgard replied without hesitation, and pushed herself gently into Byleth’s body. “For a decade, I never imagined I’d be happy again…that it was even possible, or that I’d let myself.” Edelgard’s voice shook, and she paused briefly to collect herself.

“So…thank you. I _love_ you, Byleth. I _love_ you, Dorothea. I love you both.” Edelgard squeezed Byleth’s arm tightly and ran her fingers tenderly along Dorothea’s cheek. “Truly. Deeply. _I love you_.”

Dorothea opened her eyes to look at Edelgard; the love and depth in the emerald eyes were piercing. _I love you_ , it said. Then, she beamed a warm smile at Byleth that melted her a little. Dorothea shifted slightly in El’s lap and ran her thumb over Byleth’s hand, before closing her eyes again to surrender herself into the warmth of the moment.

“We love you too, El,” Byleth cradled Edelgard as tightly as she dared. “We _love_ you.”

\--

“So that… really happened, huh. It was Dorothea’s idea, so we have you to thank,” Byleth met her green eyes with a smile.

“I may have brought it up, but Edie’s the one who’s been dreaming about it.” Dorothea looked at Edelgard, a flash of mischief flicking in her eyes. “She’s mentioned it to both of us, just separately… Not very subtle, are you, Edie?” Dorothea smirked and gave the woman a playful nudge.

Byleth felt the small woman shift slightly in her arms.

“She is working hard to make our dreams of a new dawn come true, so we had to share some of the burdens and make her dreams of a new _fun_ come true, too.” Dorothea winked at El.

“You say it like we weren’t enjoying it as well,” Byleth smiled.

“Well, you’re welcome for my services. Please come again.” Dorothea smirked back at Byleth and theatrically brought her hand to her abdomen to imitate a bow. “I’ve been dying to have you underneath me for some time now…you were quite distracting in class, _professor Eisner_.”

“Then, I suppose I’ve made _two_ women’s lifelong dreams come true today.” Byleth did her best to beam a cocky, cheesy grin and accentuated it with a wink; it made the brown-haired woman burst into laughter. El joined in, and Byleth herself followed.

Joy and love once again filled up the empty space that belonged to emperor Hvesvelg. A comfortable silence settled over the room.

“Perhaps we can make use of the black eagles’ classroom next time,” the white-haired royalty in Byleth’s arms broke the silence.

“ _Edie!_ ” Dorothea looked at her incredulously and yelped a chuckle, before her eyes met Byleth’s, “our emperor is _kinky_.”

“She is.” Edelgard stated simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, OK. Next and final chapter coming up - there is only fluff and cuteness in it (ok, much past angst as well), and there will be literally zero reference to anything 18+. There may or may not be rings and I just want the three women to be happy all together; so, happiness it is!


	10. The Crimson Flower

“El, you can open your eyes now.”

Edelgard opened her eyes and took in the forms of the stuffed bears before her. Sir Eisner’s armor had been polished to an almost blinding shine. A new, black cloth wrapped around the bear’s neck and hands. It looked just like Byleth…but in bear form, and just as adorable. Edelgard grinned.

Beside Sir Eisner, a newer armoured bear was adorned with a deep red dress fashioned from cloth. There was even a makeshift black hat sitting atop the knight helmet. It was unmistakable, and unmistakably adorable. “Is this-“

“Sir Arnault, of course, Edie.”

Edelgard looked up at the two excited women. Byleth wore a kind, eager smile that beamed at her. Dorothea carried the same expression, and she was quite literally bouncing up and down on the mattress, “well? what do you think?”

Edelgard hugged the two stuffies to her body, and leaned her weight in between the women before her. She felt the two women hug her from both sides; Byleth’s hug was firmer and more protective as she enveloped the strong arms around her, and Dorothea’s hug was lighter and more gentle as she ran one hand up and down the emperor’s back. “I love them. Thank you.” the emperor’s words muffled into the women’s chests.

“I’m glad, El,” Byleth’s voice came from her left. She gave the bears another squeeze.

During the school days, Byleth would spend many afternoons with Edelgard in the dining hall gardens. Whoever got there first would steep tea; Edelgard would always have bergamot. Sometimes Byleth would have the same, sometimes she’d opt for ginger or mint. Edelgard was never sure, so she always had all three prepared just in case; Byleth was never late, so the tea never ran cold.

The two were frequently the sole occupants in the garden, as other students typically retired to their chambers after class. They’d always begin with talks of strategy and the latest battle; Byleth would undoubtedly start lecturing about battalion formation or weapon maintenance. Edelgard would listen intently, eventually taking out paper to record the information alongside her lecture notes. That’s when Byleth would catch herself, and insist on avoiding all talk of the battlefield for the remainder of the day. They’d speak of their classmates, fishing, their childhoods, cats, books, sweets…anything, really. Edelgard would sometimes steer the conversation toward her plans for Fodlan’s future; Byleth always listened carefully and offered words of support, before eventually weaving the topic back to happier matters with a warm smile.

It never really mattered what was said… As long as Byleth was with her, Edelgard was happy. Usually, the rendezvous would end when Hubert came to remind her of some urgent meeting or paperwork, or Byleth would excuse herself to attend to her ever-growing list of monastery obligations. Sometimes, though, there would be a gap in both of their schedules; perhaps Hubert was busying himself with a myriad of other duties, or perhaps Byleth had free time the morrow after. During these rare times, the two women would watch the sun set behind the darkening bushes in the garden lit haphazardly by the dwindling daylight. They’d let their teas run cold and the remaining sunlight slip into the darkness of night, denying the march of time. Even when conversations turned to scattered sentences and words became meaningless sounds, the two women stayed and stayed; and the night wind carried their sounds and their warmth, to unknown lands far, far away.

It was during one of these tea times that Byleth presented _Sir Eisner_ to Edelgard. She held up the soft armoured stuffy with both hands, “to fight the nightmares,” she’d say. The future Fodlan emperor accepted the bear happily, and kept it in battle stance propped atop her bed ever since.

It _did_ help with the nightmares…. for a while, anyway.

After the professor’s disappearance, Edelgard spent many days and nights picturing Byleth sitting across from her in the dining hall gardens, trying to recall and etch every possible detail of the scenes before they slip into the void of yesterdays. One day, she carried an easel and paints to the garden and sat herself down with cooled bergamot tea, trying to re-create the memories with muted colors on dulled brushes. After that, she spent day after day in the garden. The folds of her cloak, the curves of her messy hair, and even the calloused hands gave her little trouble … but… her face. Edelgard painted and repainted her face; the eyes that sparkled with mischief whenever she would tease, the lips that curled up faintly that Edelgard longed for, the face that she snuck glances to at every possible opportunity– why couldn’t she remember her face?

Were Byleth’s eyes ocean-blue, sky-blue, or neither? Did Byleth always carry a faint smile, or did she imagine it in her mind’s eye? Was the light battle scar on the left or right jawline, or maybe both? The fading memory was painful, and eventually, the very act of remembering became agonizing. Still, Edelgard kept going; hours and days faded to weeks and months.

Dorothea would sometimes visit the garden to bring her sweets or refill her tea. Her emerald eyes always carried the deepest shade of sadness when Edelgard allowed herself to meet their piercing gaze, but the kind-hearted songstress never said more than a few words; “more tea?” “it’s getting late.” “I love you.” The brown-haired girl never stayed long; she had learned not to.

That grieving girl never did get her professor’s face quite right… But eventually, as with all pain, time kneaded old wounds into fading scars.

Edelgard buried her body further into the two women’s embrace, and gave the stuffies a squeeze. _Dorothea stayed, and Byleth returned._ As she melted into the arms that warmed and enveloped her entire being, she wondered if _anyone_ had _ever_ felt so happy.

“I _love_ you,” Edelgard muffled into the warm bodies that surrounded her, “I _love_ you.”

The woman to her right shook softly, and Edelgard moved gently to take in the sight of her.

The brown-haired woman carried streams of tears on her face, but a bright smile held them neatly in place. Edelgard reached out her hand and intertwined her fingers with Dorothea’s.

“There’s something else,” Byleth’s glittering, soft gaze settled on her.

Dorothea nodded, swallowing once before she began, “you might find it a bit sentimental, Edie, but…” She held up something shiny, and brought it slowly in front of Edelgard. 

It was a silver ring, with an intricate rose woven gracefully into its circular body. The flower had three prominent petals that were filled by sparking emerald, sapphire, and amethyst stones. The three petals intertwined and overlapped one other, as if holding each other’s hands as they danced around the rose’s center. Even under the shadows in the room, the petals sparkled defiantly. Edelgard had never seen a thing _so_ beautiful.

Byleth held up Sir Eisner, and shook the bear’s right arm slightly. It was holding an identical, three-gem ring. Edelgard shifted to look at Sir Arnault, and found the same beautiful ring in its paw.

Dorothea croaked out a sound as if to speak, but paused as the tears choked back her words.

Byleth added with the same kind smile on her face, “it took us a month to design and obtain the gems, two to put it together, and another two to add changes and finishing touches. Dorothea fashioned them by her own hand, with Hilda’s help.” The smiling woman looked briefly at the brown-haired woman, before her gaze returned to Edelgard. “She made at least twenty other rings by hand, until she finally created these three that she was satisfied with.”

Edelgard lowered her gaze, settling it on Dorothea’s hands. For a few months now, new cuts and bruises have been appearing on her fingers; now, Edelgard finally knew why. To anyone else, the light wounds were small and inconsequential, barely noteworthy enough to discern; Edelgard however, _always_ noticed.

When questioned, Dorothea always had a ready list of excuses for Edie; they were papercuts from the documents she had to complete in a tired state…they were accidental cuts from trying a hand at needlework with Bernadetta…they were unexpected wounds from caring for foreign plants with Byleth…

It was always an _excuse_ ; that was as clear as day to Edelgard. She noticed that the cuts always appeared on the same side of Dorothea’s index fingers and thumbs. Within the first week, she confronted the brown-haired woman with the inconsistencies in her excuses; just how did she think she could fool Edelgard? Of course Edelgard would notice; it was _Dorothea_ ’s hands.

The brown-haired woman flashed a helpless smile in response then, and Edelgard demanded the truth; How did Dorothea injure herself? Why did she _continue_ to injure herself? Why wouldn’t she be more careful next time or avoid the activity entirely? The emperor was upset; She’d made a promise to herself years ago that no one would harm Dorothea, and that included Dorothea herself.

Although… Dorothea didn’t know about that promise; about how much it would hurt Edelgard to see her with cuts. Cuts belonged on Edelgard…they always did, and certainly not on the ones she loved. Dorothea was _beautiful_ ; embodying the very definition of the word in every facet of her being; she was patient…kind…selfless…and she was _love itself_ to Edie. She was an enchanting, mystical bird that caught the emperor on a hunting trip with a breathtakingly beautiful song, and Edelgard will never cease to give her chase. Edelgard would take a million more cuts before she’d let anyone touch even one hair on Dorothea.

It had taken almost an hour of the songstress’ superhuman charms (and a firm promise that Edelgard would find out the truth within the year) before the stubborn emperor finally relented in her questioning. If it was for Dorothea, the emperor almost always relented…eventually, anyway.

To her great credit, the emperor never asked again; wordlessly but begrudgingly submitting to Dorothea’s request. However, Edelgard always took exceedingly careful note of every new scratch; kissing it delicately with the care of a gilt-edged dancer gliding on thin ice, before applying yet another imported and unpronounceable medical cream onto Dorothea’s scratched porcelain skin.

If she wanted to, Dorothea was enough to utterly shatter what pieces were left of Edelgard von Hresvelg, and enough to sink all of Fodlan to whispered ruins. She was like a mysterious Venus that swept prince Edelgard away at her own royal ball, leaving the wordless and bewildered prince with a single glass slipper enshrouded within the fog of her memory. She was a beautiful mermaid that perched gracefully atop a sun-kissed stone, ethereal under the dazzling golden light echoing off the shimming ocean surface, gone within a blink yet staying forever; _forever_ in the adventure tales and fantastical stories of one Captain Edelgard von Hresvelg.

Love; no doubt about it. It is love and love and love.

“Consider it a symbol of our love and commitment to each other, Edie,” Dorothea finally managed with another swallow, still holding the ring tight in her hand. “We know that you have many gifts from the two of us already, but those were always separate. So, we thought it’d be… important, for the three of us to have something _together_.” She smiled; the tear streams on her face glittered in the light.

“El,” Byleth brought fingers to her cheek and gently wiped the wetness. Edelgard hadn’t even realized she was crying. Once she did, the tears poured out ceaselessly. Dorothea’s fingers were still woven between hers, and the woman gently squeezed her hand.

A soft silence set over the room, and all that could be heard was the soft, happy sniffles of the Fodlan emperor with her tear-covered smile; it was like glimmering waterfalls that streamed over the golden sun, with the tides and droplets dancing in the gilded light.

“Edie?” After some time, Dorothea raised an eyebrow and giggled, and Byleth’s smile cocked slightly to one side. 

Edelgard realized only then that she hadn’t given the two women a response yet. She nodded slowly and extended her hand for the ring.

“Try again, El,” Byleth and Dorothea chuckled sweetly, “ _Edie._ ”

 _Right_ , the _left_ hand _._ Edelgard mirrored the motion on her left and reached her hand in the air, still not trusting her voice to hold steady. As if rehearsed, the two each held one side of the silver ring, slipping it on her finger together in one careful movement. The weighted ring felt snug and secure against her digit, and Edelgard’s dwindling tears rushed out once more.

She moved slowly through her blurred vision and with her still-shaking form to gently remove the rings from the two stuffies’ paws. The silver metal warmed quickly to her hands, and she traced the heated circles softly with her thumbs. The two women reached out; Byleth’s hand was calloused but smart, stretching out into the air with one precise motion. Dorothea’s hand was delicate but powerful, moving out slowly with its outline still trembling slightly in the air. Then, holding a ring in each hand, Edelgard slipped the silver bands onto the fingers of the two people she loved most in this new world, caressing the hands gently in her own (it was the correct hand, this time). Each beamed a smile in return; Byleth had never smiled so brightly and so sweetly, and Edelgard could see the shimmering reflections of the wetness in her eyes. Dorothea’s wide smile painted over her entire face, and tears fell freely as she pierced the amethyst eyes. With one smooth but slow motion, Edelgard was again absorbed into their loving embrace. The eloquent emperor opened her mouth to try her luck again at speech, but for yet another time, the flooding tears muffled the words into meaningless sounds.

“It’s ok, El, you don’t have to say _anything_.” Byleth chuckled, her unsteady voice softening as she ran her fingers through Edelgard’s hair, “nothing at all.”

“ _We know_ , Edie,” Dorothea said with a delicate kindness as she caressed Edelgard’s neck, “we both know.” Her beautiful voice shook with the words, the sounds shifting into blubbering sniffles.

The tearful woman surrendered herself into the embrace of the other two tearful women. Soon, all three of their joyful sniffles grew louder, as their rhythmic breaths converged. Quiet tears turned to happy cries as they held one another so, so tightly. Streaks of warm, golden sunlight poured through the window, embracing the shaking figures with ethereal glow. Soon, it became hard to tell where the borders of one self ended and another began, as each melted into each other. Joyous cries turned slowly to laughter, then to a mixture of both, as the three became one. The elated voices echoed throughout the room, slipping out the window and under the door gap to lands far, far beyond; strange lands of high suns and soft breezes and unfamiliar creatures; fantastical lands of vibrant plants and odd wildlife and silvery rains; and foreign lands of pearly snow and jade-green winds and cerulean moons that will never come to be.

The three of them stayed like this,

for quite some time.

Although, it could’ve been hours and days, or months and years.

…

 _Some_ time later, one of them hummed a cheerful, low note.

“Shall we go to the marketplace?” the warm words floated in the room with a soft and regal tone, “the sun is yet high, and we have the rest of the day.”

“And, the rest of _our_ lives,” the last voice chimed spiritedly through the summer air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I'm crying because it's over, but also smiling because it happened (cheesy much?). 
> 
> If you feel like doroleth was missing in this chapter, check out the one-shot I did in the same series; it's essentially just about the two of them bantering/teasing/being super cute together! It's official canon in this fic (according to me, duh), that they started dating a few weeks after this and it took them a lottttttt of build up but they admitted their feelings for each other eventually.
> 
> Thank you for leaving kudos and comments on this fic; I _really, really, really_ appreciate them! It makes me feel like I'm not just stuck in my head tapping my keyboard quietly to a blank white wall. I may add more one-shots of the three women in the future! Until then, fanfic on, and thank you again!
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Ellieminium.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Red to the Thorns by signalbeam for helping me love and grasp Dorothea's character (and dipping me into the fe3h fanfics), and for Captain_Flash's amazing work that helped me with Edelgard's character study components in here.


End file.
